escritor brony
by focustos44
Summary: un brony tiene un ferviente deseo, que su historia de my little pony quede entre los mejores, dejar su huella en el fandom y que se seudónimo sea reconocido en la Internet, pronto se dará cuenta que no es tan fácil llegar a la cima, ademas deberá tener cuidado con los anti-brony que intentaran saber cual es su nombre real para hacerle la vida imposible en el colegio,
1. T1:secreto

_**Antes que lean esta extraña historia quiero decir unas cosas, primero es una historia **__**inspirada en**__** bakuman (80% de la historia) y death note (20% de la historia), si no has visto ninguna de las dos, te has perdido una gran parte de tu vida, segundo esta historia más que nada es un capricho mío, este tipo de historia no lo he visto en la parte español, no sé si habrá una de este tipo en ingles…**_

_**Si viste bakuman y leíste la descripción de seguro ya sabrás que rumbo tomara esta historia… ser escritor no es fácil, todos los escritores de fanfiction lo saben perfectamente, es una vida ligeramente dura que optamos, algunos siguen con la batalla de entretener para que sus historias sean reconocidas y llegar a la cima y otros declinan y se van, bueno no quiero aburrirlos más con esto**_

_**Capitulo 1: secreto**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

En una tranquila casa en una ciudad común y corriente

-son las seis de la mañana-pensaba el joven mientras miraba borrosamente el reloj de su muñeca izquierda, el joven al resignarse de no poder dormir mas, estira su brazo hacia su mesita en donde toma de la forma más silenciosa posible su celular, levemente los audífonos golpean la mesa haciendo un ruido que debido al silencio de la mañana se vio masificado, entre los ropajes de su cama el adolescente pasaba con su dedo en la pantalla hacia el icono en donde decía "videos", en ello siguió arrastrando hasta encontrar unos videos de música.

Durante el tiempo restante se quedo viendo videos de distinto índole, al llegar a los últimos minutos antes de prepararse para ir al colegio, como era costumbre en esos días en donde su ánimo no era de los mejores sintiendo un pesar, en donde incluso podría mandar todo a la basura, el joven simplemente con su dedo toco nuevamente la pantalla para que se reprodujera el video el cual era "smile de pinkie pie", sintió como su ánimo se restableció un poco, con un ánimo mejor comenzó a levantarse para prepararse e ir al colegio.

-ya falta poco-decía con una voz baja al notar como el transporte público iba acercándose a la esquina en donde estaba su colegio, cerro todas sus aplicaciones del celular y como era costumbre abría una de sus aplicaciones mas imprescindibles y en la cual daba un profundo agradecimiento y aplauso al que creó la aplicación, la aplicación se llamaba "privacy divine" el cual el icono era un candado entrecruzado con una oz, la aplicación consistía en poner una contraseña numérica en cualquier aplicación y/o carpeta en donde lo mejor de esta aplicación es que si se quiere desinstalar primero debe ponerse la contraseña ya establecida lo cual evita que puedan acceder a los archivos, y lo mejor es que si se separa la tarjeta sd los archivos quedan irreconocibles, el joven daba una sonrisa al saber que aunque se le perdiera el celular su secreto no sería descubierto.

Al bajar del transporte público se fue directamente hacia el colegio, como era de costumbre al joven siempre le gustaba llegar justo a tiempo por el aburrimiento de esperar el timbre de llegada, por lo cual cuando le sobraban minutos disminuía su ritmo, como era normal en un día lunes todos los cursos debían formarse, el joven se ubico en su curso el cual era tercero medio, su colegio era pequeño por lo cual solo había un curso para cada grado, en otras palabras son cuatro cursos, como todas las mañanas debían formarse para escuchar a los profesores y al director

-¿que nos toca nale? (se pronuncia "nil")-nale se encontró con uno de sus compañeros, el cual era alto de cabello rubio

-nos toca biología-contestaba con su característico tono tranquilo, el director daba la señal para que el tercero medio pueda retirarse a la sala, en la mente de nale daba un profundo gracias sarcástico a quien le dio la brillante idea de formarse.

Nale iba de forma tranquila hacia su sala en donde no evitaba molestarse por el efecto negativo de la formación en la que todos los cursos se apretujaban intentando subir por la única escalera que daba al segundo piso en la que estaban las cuatro salas

-"como detesto estos momentos"-pensaba nale en su mente al sentir como alguien lo empujaba hacia adelante, como era costumbre se escuchaban los chistes de las misma personas

-disfrutas la vista-decía un alumno de segundo medio al ver a un compañero mirando levemente la falda de una compañera

-hijo de…-un alumno de cuarto medio ahogando su grosería al sentir como alguien le daba un palmazo en el cuello, el alumno rápidamente mira hacia atrás encontrándose con dos compañeros apuntándose entre si, a nale a pesar de todo le daba gracia estos momentos, pero el estar comprimido por varias personas no hacían valer la pena. Al terminar de subir se fue directamente a su sala en donde se sentó en su lugar el cual era el último de una esquina, al ir llenarse la sala escuchaba los saludos de sus compañeros al igual que nale devolviéndolos, la clase paso con normalidad, en estos momentos sentía un gran aburrimiento, nale recordaba estos días mas entretenidos, pero debido a que sus amigos repitieron y se fueron nale se encontraba bastante solo, aunque no podía quejarse puesto que aun tenia compañeros con los cuales pasar rato en los recreos aun así se le hacía momentos bastante superfluos e indignos de recordar

-bueno alumnos esto es todo por hoy recuerden estudiar, les dejo estos minutos para que se relajen-el profesor siempre en sus clases nos daba unos minutos de relajo, los alumnos daban un suspiro de alivio los cuales ni se molestaron en pasarlos inadvertidos, aun así el profesor dio una pequeña sonrisa sentándose en su asiento y revisando algunos papeles

-¿nale me prestas el celular para jugar un rato?-al frente de nale había un joven de cabello castaño, usualmente pasaban tiempo con él en los recreos, aunque su relación no podía llamarse de amistad

-hasta que toquen el timbre dani-le pasaba su celular sintiendo toda la tranquilidad del mundo al saber que no podría acceder a su información privada, mientras tanto nale usualmente leía un rato.

A los minutos después sonaba el timbre, nale obtenía su celular en donde lo guardaba en su bolsillo para dirigirse a recreo, las horas pasaban en la que se mantenía la misma rutina, clases, recreo y así sucesivamente, el final del día se acercaba en la que la última clase es orientación valorica

-¿quién me puede nombrar un valor?-la profesora estaba hablando sobre los valores

-honestidad-nale levantaba la mano mientras hablaba, no evito pasarse por la mente la imagen de applejack, la profesora daba un movimiento con su cabeza en señal de felicidad porque alguien participará

-la honestidad es importante…-en ese momento comenzó a dar una larga charla sobre la honestidad y su importancia, notaba a mi alrededor como la gente hacia otras cosas en vez de poner atención como leer, dibujar, e incluso ocupar sus celulares de forma camuflada, en ese momento sintió como la flojera y el sueño comenzaban a vencerlo, miraba nuevamente a su alrededor

-"porque no… además"-nale veía como la profesora seguía hablando mientras dibujaba un esquema, ella no miraba el curso, como si estuviera sumergida en su mundo, en ese momento nale saca sus audífonos en donde lo camufla con su mano colocada en su oído, faltaban pocos minutos para salir indicaba el reloj, nale comienza con su dedo a buscar la aplicación "música", rápidamente por acción de su aplicación aparece un teclado, nale ante la pronta salida del colegio decidió quitar la seguridad para evitar que le saliera el teclado de autorización cada vez que se reprodujera una nueva canción, los minutos pasaban mientras la profesora seguía hablando sin cesar mientras dibujaba, para nale no era necesario escuchar a sus compañeros para saber lo aburridos que estaban, finalmente la clase acababa, nale tomaba su celular, la canción se había quedado aproximadamente en el minuto dos, rápidamente guardaba su celular en su chaqueta para prepararse para ir a su casa.

Todos los alumnos se movían rápidamente hacia la escalera, al llegar abajo nale sintió una sensación calurosa, el sol estaba en su culmine haciendo que el ambiente estuviera sofocante, todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus casa, nale sentía como ya comenzaba a sudar, el llevaba un chaleco y encima su chaqueta, dejaba su mochila en la banca, de súbito se sacaba su chaqueta, la cual la colocaba en el banco, finalmente se quitaba s chaleco, sentía las leves choques eléctricos por el rose, luego de guardar su chaleco en la mochila, noto como no cavia su chaqueta por lo cual lo llevo en su brazo, comenzó a caminar para salir del colegio, al salir camino rápidamente, nunca le había gustado irse con algún compañero, en su mente divagaba el momento para llegar a su casa

-¡nale!-el joven quien llevaba su chaqueta en su brazo derecho no evito hacer una mueca de desagrado, pero rápidamente fue suprimida, un compañero se acercaba rápidamente, intentaba hacer compañía a nale, ambos se fueron caminando, nale sabia que no podría escuchar música, el diálogo entre ambos fue bastante superfluo, el calor seguía calcinando a ambos jóvenes quienes seguían su trayecto, nale no le quedaba más opción que ser amable, y en su mente pensaba que tan solo debía ser hasta la parada de locomoción, puesto que él seguía otro camino

-nos vemos nale-le comentaba el compañero mientras seguía su camino, nale tan solo se quedo en su lugar para esperar su micro

-al fin-pensaba nale, se colocaba en un lugar en donde le llegaba sombra, nale comenzó a llevar su mano hacia el bolsillo de su chaqueta, era una oportunidad perfecta al no haber nadie de su curso, su mano topa con el fondo del bolsillo, nale siente como la temperatura aumenta de súbito, un miedo lo invadió, sin embargo se calmo rápidamente pensando que su celular estaba en el otro bolsillo, con un movimiento rápido daba vuelta su chaqueta para acceder al otro bolsillo, nale tragaba saliva, fue un movimiento lento, y al llegar

-no…no-se repetía nale en la cabeza, su boca se abrió de la impresión, con fervor reviso ambos bolsillos nuevamente, comenzó a tiritar y a sentir como se le subía el calor corporal por la pérdida del celular, coloco una mano en la pared para evitar caerse, era sin duda lo peor que le podría pasar, comenzaba a sentir como se le iban a salir los ojos por la presión, a nale no le importaba tanto el celular… sino que toda la información sobre sus gustos algo fuera de lo común, y en especial su material de my Little pony podría ser vistos por alguien, se maldecía el haber quitado la seguridad, intento hacer memoria en donde llegaba a la deducción de que estaría en el lugar en donde dejo la chaqueta, rápidamente se fue corriendo, observaba como los pocos estudiantes que salían, en su mente rogaba que nadie tuviera su celular.

Al llegar observo como el lugar estaba vacío, un minúsculo alivio se hacía presente, volvió a correr con todas sus fuerzas, finalmente llego a donde había colocado su chaqueta, con movimientos rápidos y desesperados comenzó a buscar en la zona su celular

-¡aquí estas!-gritaba con la mayor felicidad del mundo, el celular se encontraba tirado en el piso, con largos suspiros de alivio lo recogía para verlo más de cerca, en esos momentos sintió el sonido de unos pasos, nale se quedo estático, un estudiante el cual nale reconocía porque iba en cuarto medio se retiraba del establecimiento solo, nale no le dio importancia, finalmente agarrando fervientemente su celular con la mano como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir, saco sus audífonos para intentar clamarse con la música y realizo su trayecto para dirigirse hacia casa.

El mal momento había sido borrado de su memoria, sin embargo ahora aprendió a ser más cuidadoso, era de noche en donde era habitual en nale veía videos, de súbito un mensaje apareció en su celular, nale sorprendido abrió el mensaje en donde noto un número desconocido, sin mucha prisa comenzó a leerlo

_**Buenas noches nale, espero que recuerdes el momento de hoy en donde se quedo tu celular en el colegio, yo encontré tu celular en donde vi los gustos de videos que tiene, lee atentamente esto… quiero que cargues con dinero tu celular, ahora se tu secreto, la verdad no quiero que te preocupes hoy día ya que mañana arreglaremos ese asunto… que duermas bien**_

La cara de nale era inexpresiva, en su interior tenia sentimientos mesclados, ira, impotencia, tristeza, pero por sobre todo ganas de gritar mil groserías a los mil vientos, rápidamente fue al baño a lavarse el rostro, nale debía calmarse

-mi reputación se irá a la mierda-decía en voz baja mientras bebía agua para tranquilizarse, pronto sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido… miedo, el miedo hacia el mañana, el miedo de ser el objeto de burla de los demás por gustarle algo para niñas

_**Narrador protagonista**_

_**Al otro día**_

Es mi fin... literalmente es mi fin, intento calmarme, pero es bastante difícil por no decir imposible, estoy a punto de llegar al colegio.

En mi mente pasa la idea de no entrar al colegio y evitar el horrible final, lo deseo con todo mi fervor sin embargo... el resultado no cambiaria, algún día tendría que ir, eso me recuerda cuando una niña le paso algo parecido, después del incidente jamás la volvimos a ver, obviamente se cambio de colegio por la vergüenza, en estos momentos comienzo a tiritar de miedo, mi reputación se iría a la mierda y estaría obligado a hacer lo mismo que esa niña, comienzo a caminar más lento, en este momento comienzo a recordar el mensaje que me llego, mi mente se volvía más clara, me alivie un poco, a este sujeto no le conviene tampoco divulgarlo, mi reputación estaría a salvo momentáneamente, sin embargo... tiene el poder de manipularme en estos mementos.

Mantuve mi caminar lento, aun me sobraban minutos y era mejor pensar en algún plan, comencé a pensar y a esforzarme, lamentablemente no podía hacer nada, estaba cursando el tercero medio, y aun me quedaba el cuarto, no logre verlo, pero de seguro hice una mueca de enojo e impotencia, me manipularía por casi dos años.

Finalmente llego al colegió y entró de la forma más nerviosa posible, realizo mi trayecto por el pequeño patio para entrar al establecimiento, en el patio hay sillas en las cuales los alumnos se sientan para esperar el timbre, mire hacia los lados reiteradas veces, como era costumbre guarde mis manos en el bolsillo, no quería mostrar mis manos tiritonas, en ese instante en el cual el recorrido termino respire aliviado, esperaba miradas y comentarios de burlas, di un suspiro, la mayoría de los chismosos son los que se sientan en esas sillas y si no me dijeron nada quiere decir que no hay chisme nuevo, eso apoyaba mi teoría, seré manipulado y chantajeado, debo buscar una forma de manipularlo a él, la idea de espiarlo y esperar un secreto igual de vergonzoso que el mío sería la única alternativa que me quedaría, debo esperar a que él o ella se presente… ¡eso!. Tan solo debo esperar y ganar tiempo.

El timbre sonaba para que fueran los alumnos a formarse para después entrar a la sala,

la clase que tenia ahora era de lenguaje, una aburrida y teórica clase de lenguaje, en parte me alegro... podre sumirme en mis pensamientos sobre esta situación, obtener un secreto igual de jugoso que el mío era el objetivó principal, pronto recordé facebook la pagina donde la privacidad es violada en márgenes colosales, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en mi rostro... su nombre... solo necesito el nombre.

Faltaban diez minutos para terminar la clase, un aburrimiento total, en ese momento sentí como mi celular vibraba, era intermitente por lo que sabía que era un menaje, deduje que debía ser de la compañía de telefonía, en el instante en que la profesora comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón saque mi celular y lo coloque dentro del estuche, me reía para mis adentros, muchos de mis compañeros ocupan su celulares, pero no son muy discretos y terminan por quitárselos, definitivamente que un profesor te quite el celular y que ese profesor sepa de celulares es suicidio, por eso yo lo guardo en mi estuche, de forma disimulada movía el dedo en la pantalla táctil para seleccionar el mensaje, me sorprendí un poco, era el numero que ya conocía, al abrirlo comencé a leerlo

_**Hola**__** n**__**ale tengo gan**__**as de jugar un juego, si te **__**reúsas**__** pienso **__**publicar tu secreto**__** más pruebas en la pagina del colegio, si llegas a **__**ganar tendrás**__** l**__**a**__** oportunidad de **__**que**__**quizás**__** no **__**revele**__** tu secreto**__**… que comience el juego y **__**para que sea justo te preguntare cosas de tu serie favorita. **__**¿**__**Donde esta sugarcube corner**__**?**_

Quede helado, mi miedo se intensifico, por suerte no soy muy expresivo y ninguno de mis compañero de alrededor se dio cuenta, el bastardo jodido es muy listo, piensa manipularme por medio del celular, en mi mente se formaba una silueta, mi plan de obtener su secreto se iba a la basura, debía pensar en algo rápido, solo tenía su número telefónico, comencé a romperme la cabeza en busca de lo que podría hacer con esta información, pensé en llamarlo, pero es totalmente estúpido, bueno… ni tanto, pensé al final dejarlo como último recurso, seguí pensando... estoy en un mundo globalizado en donde puedo obtener cualquier información que quiera, debe haber alguna forma de saber quién es mi manipulador con solo su número telefónico.

Una idea salvadora como si dios me iluminara llego a mi cabeza, rápidamente busque en la memoria de mi celular, había recordado que en el pasado había descargado una aplicación android, esa aplicación estaba penada por la una de las leyes del ciberespacio, su logo se formaba en mi cabeza bañada por una fuente de luz, su icono era un celular quebrado, con tan solo el número podría tener información del celular incluso el modelo y aun mejor el correo electrónico que tiene asociado a google play, es perfecto, en estos minutos anoto su número de celular en mi cuaderno para posteriormente colocarlo en la aplicación, esta aplicación ya no existe en el internet, lo censuraron y borraron la pagina, incluso fueron detenidos algunos por bajarlo y utilizarlo, obviamente la descargue de un ciber, bendito sean los ciber en donde la ley del ciberespacio no se ejecuta, evite el castigo fácilmente y como no es una aplicación tan dañina no gastarían más dinero de lo necesario en una investigación, la aplicación comenzó a trabajar tan solo me quedaba esperar, solo necesito su correo... con su correo podría incluso saber su facebook y por lo tanto saber su nombre y apariencia, finalmente la aplicación acabo, nuevamente quede helado, jamás en mi mente me esperaba la respuesta de la aplicación, su respuesta era

_**El **__**celular asociado es un modelo **__**antiguo**__**el**__** cual no contiene **__**androide ni es asociado a apple**_ maldije en mi mente, las imagines de varios celulares antiguo se pasaba en mi mente, es inteligente, pero no esperaba que tanto, me comenzaba a preguntar porque mandarme mensajes de texto si con correos electrónicos le seria gratis, al enviarlo con mensajes de texto me es imposible rastrearlo y aun más si se trata de un celular antiguo, finalmente tocaron el timbre

-nale ¿estás bien?, ¿te sientes mal?-me preguntaba rebeca una compañera

-me duele un poco la cabeza-le respondía mintiéndole

-si tomas aire y te refrescas de seguro se te quitara-me respondía para luego retirarse, comencé a pensar de nuevo, quiere jugar, de seguro me debe estar observando, solo sé que utiliza un celular antiguo, solo me quedaba jugar y percatarme de que alguien este vigilándome, es casi imposible, pero es lo único que me queda, sugarcube corner es una tienda de dulce, de seguro es solo un regalo, me dio una pregunta muy fácil, es una tienda de dulce por lo tanto el lugar en el colegio que más se asemeja seria el kiosco, me dirijo allá en donde me encuentro con mucha gente, me coloco a un lado y le envié el mensaje, ahora entiendo él porque me pidió anteriormente que lo cargara con dinero, le mando la respuesta, aunque fuera evidente mire abiertamente hacia los lados, ni importa si se percata que lo estoy observando, el punto es encontrar un celular antiguo, desgraciadamente no había persona, todos estaban ocupando el celular por lo cual es imposible saber quien me manda el mensaje, maldigo ahora que este colegio tenga wifi.

En una de mis miradas rápidas localice al sujeto que se había ido cuando encontré mi celular, la probabilidad era muy poca, si hubiera sido el no creo que salir de inmediato cuando lo encontré lo hiciera muy inocente, pero era el único sospechoso que me quedaba, comencé a acercarme previamente mirando mi celular para que no dedujera que me acercaba a él, el sujeto estaba hablando con un par de chicas, sentí un poco de miedo, me imaginaba que en cualquier momento mi secreto fuera su tema de conversación. De súbito tocaron la campana para entrar a clases.

Nuevamente una clase a la cual no le tome atención... historia, extrañamente no he recibido mensajes, al salir del salón me asegure de estar muy cerca de ese compañero de cuarto medio, esta vez estaba con unos amigos, no le perdía la mirada de encima, luego se dirigió al kiosco a comprar algo, sigo sin perderlo de vista.

Los minutos pasan y en ningún momento ha sacado su celular, y aun mejor no he recibido ningún mensaje, todo apuntaba a que él era, todo es sencillo ahora, yo sé cómo se llama, puedo obtener alguna información que me sirva, de súbito mi celular vibro, me sorprendí en supremacía, el sujeto seguía hablando con sus amigos sin mirar hacia acá, rápidamente saco mi celular en donde leo el siguiente mensaje

_**Amor y tolerancia, **__**agradéceme**__**, al sujeto que estas espiando no soy yo, y para que veas que soy **__**bondadoso**__** terminare con tu sufrimiento al **__**terminar**__** de clases y **__**cuando**__** vayas al terminal de micros**__**,**__**apareceré**__** y hablamos**__**…**__** no te preocupes tanto era solo un juego**_

Que mierda... mi cara debe tener una expresión muy rara, que manipulador más extraño pensaba, de repente hubo algo que nunca me pregunte durante todo el día, ¿cómo rayos sabe lo de sugarcube corner?, ¿cómo rayos sabe el lema de la serie?, en ese momento supe, es un brony, di un suspiro de alivio, era la única explicación que quedaba, un maldito y troll brony me estaba haciendo una jugarreta, me llene de ira, el estúpido o los estúpidos me estuvieron molestando todo el día, rápidamente me fui al baño para mojarme la cara, afortunadamente me calme un poco sin contar que con esto podría pensar mejor.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, para finalmente llegar a la hora de salida, finalmente conoceré al infeliz que estuvo molestándome, camine rápidamente dejando a todos mis compañeros atrás no tenía el menor animo de hablar con ninguno de ellos, el sol golpea fuertemente mi frente.

Me asegure de sentarme en una pequeña escalera de concreto, si tenía que esperar sería mejor hacerlo sentado, de apoco fueron llegando los estudiantes de los distintos cursos, a los segundos llegó la primera micro el cual se llevo gran parte de los estudiantes, cad minutos llegaban micros en donde hacía que el paradero se quedara mas vacio, pronto la poca gente que quedaba se subió a una micro de color verde el cual hizo que quedara un solo estudiante el cual conocía ya que iba en mi curso, no hablo con él, pero aun así lo ubico se llama Harry, ¿podrá ser?... acaso ¿será Harry el que estuvo detrás de todo esto?

-nale-Harry comenzó a hablarme de súbito rompió mi tren de pensamiento, intente mostrar una actitud calmada

-¿qué pasa Harry?-le preguntaba, mantuve mis ojos fijos en el, en ese momento miro hacia los lados de forma muy notoria

-perdón... pero no pude resistirme-eso llamo mi atención, a los segundos después entendí a lo que se refería

-¡fuiste tú malnacido!-le gritaba iracundo, en el lugar no había nadie, sentía mi ira fluir por mi cabeza

-espera, primero déjame explicarte la razón de todo esto-elevaba sus manos como si pensara que yo saltaría a golpearlo, la verdad ganas de romperle la cara no me faltan

-explicarme el porqué estuviste manipulándome todo el día con lo de mi...-mi ira fue drenada rápidamente, el tiene una gran ventaja sobre mí, mi confianza también fue drenada, en estos momentos debo actuar con cuidado

-explícate-decía secamente

-oye nale tienes algo muy importante que hacer en la tarde-me sorprendió un poco su pregunta, por el momento no entendía el sentido así que lo mejor que podía hacer era dar una respuesta ambigua

-¿Por qué?-

-si quieres saber el porqué y más cosas es mejor que lo hagamos en mi casa-me sorprendí mucho, pero…

-en tu casa ¿Por qué?-un plan se formaba en mi cabeza

-porque así podemos hablar del tema bien sin miedo a que alguien se dé cuenta del tema-imaginándome del tema que hablaríamos me hacía sentir una horrible vergüenza, pero era la oportunidad de oro, al estar en su casa de seguro encontrare algo que sirva

-está bien-

-de acuerdo... mira la micro-me decía, de subito llegaba una micro de color azul, en estos momentos iré a su casa, figure una pequeña risa en mi cara mientras Harry me daba la espalda, si él quiere jugar a exponer secretos yo también pienso jugar, en estos momentos aprenderá lo mas importante en vivir en una época tan tecnológica y globalizada. Nunca invites a alguien a tu casa sabiendo que tiene un celular con una gran cámara para poder obtener evidencias vergonzosas y una página conocida como facebook para distribuir imágenes hasta la Antártida

_**Y esto queridos lectores es el fin de la historia… (trollface (¿problem?))**_

_**Gracias por leer este capricho que tenia**_


	2. T1:tranquilidad

_**Capitulo 2: tranquilidad**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Nale y Harry se bajaban de la micro, nale conocía el lugar por lo que después no tendría problemas en llegar a su casa

-es por aquí-decía de forma amable Harry levantando su mano y señalando el camino con su dedo índice

-ok-decía secamente nale sin emoción alguna

-"¡idiota!... todo por tu arranque de querer hacer bromas"-Harry daba un suspiro de resignación para dirigirse hacia su casa, el trayecto fue de un silencio incomodo, Harry intentaba sacar temas de conversación, pero nale solo daba respuestas secas y frías sin contar que su tono de voz indicaba que pronto perdería la paciencia, Harry se mordía un labio mortificado, era obvio que estaría molesto nale ante la broma de tan mal gusto por parte de Harry, finalmente habían llegado a una casa de color amarillo

-aquí vivo-nale no dijo nada por lo que se dirigió callado a la puerta en donde se encontraría con un bonito adorno y al lado salía el numero 021, Harry abrió la puerta con sus llaves, el sonido de las llaves hacían que ambos concentraran su atención en la acción de Harry

-siéntete como en tu casa-nale hizo una mueca de ira, con qué cara le decía eso después de todo lo que había pasado, entro a un hermosa casa con un bonito decorado, era bastante acogedora

-hermano llegaste-de súbito aparecía una niña la cual no tendría más de quince anos, en ese momento nale recordaba que no podía mostrarse de una manera tan enojada y fría ante su familia, comenzó a esforzarse para suprimir su ira y sonar algo mas cortes

-buenas hermanita un... compañero viene a hacer un trabajo conmigo-le decía Harry mientras que con su mano señalaba a nale, en ese momento la niña miro a nale

-mucho gusto me llamo Jessica y soy su hermana-su voz se escuchaba como la típica niñita mimada de la casa

-mucho gusto me llamo nale-le respondía, su voz sonaba menos irritada

-bueno hermanita nos vamos a mi habitación a hacer el trabajo-Harry comenzó a dirigirse hacia su habitación, nale comenzó a seguirlo, cuando se dio cuenta que ya Jessica no la estuviera observando busco con la mirada alguna fotografía vergonzosa, en ese momento no encontraba nada que pudiera parecerse, si bien es cierto habían algunas fotos de bebe ninguna podría considerarse como vergonzosa, lograron divisar una puerta en donde decía "Harry room" en la cual ambos entraron, la habitación era totalmente común y corriente, una computadora, libros, cama, etc.

-toma asiento-Harry le señalaba a nale una de las dos sillas que estaban en frente de la computadora, nale sin chistar se sentó en la silla, Harry se dirigió a la puerta en donde la cerraba, de inmediato la atmosfera se torno pesada, nale volvió a su estado de frialdad y aun mantenía en sus recuerdos los momentos de tensión que paso por el asunto de que ve my Little pony

-ahora podemos hablar con libertad-nale con su mueca de frialdad tenia detrás una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cuando caminaban hacia la habitación había preparado que su celular una aplicación que grabaría sonidos y en el momento en que fue a cerrar la puerta activo la aplicación, en estos momentos nale solo debía hacer que Harry hablara más de lo necesario y tendría un buen contraataque en caso de que quiera revelar algo

-comienza-

-primero quiero decirte que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-nale se veía expectante, le sorprendió que no intentara sacar algo a su favor, sin embargo no bajó la guardia

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba secamente, Harry se quedó un rato en silencio, hizo puño sus manos, comenzó a tomar una gran bocanada de aire, era la primera vez que iba decir tal frase ante otra persona

-¡porque yo también soy un brony¡-decía en voz alta, el rostro de nale quedo en confusión, sin embargo por dentro

-"te tengo... ahora aunque quieras chantajearme tengo a la vez una forma de chantajearte "-pensaba nale, finalmente su enojo e ira y lo más importante su miedo, se habían esfumado, nuevamente guardo compostura para seguir charlando con Harry

-¿eres un brony?… ¿qué es eso?-nale buscaba una verificación, debía mostrarse que no conocía el tema, el audio que se estaba grabando en su celular podría servirle como un método de defensa si Harry llegara a divulgar su secreto

-ya sabes… esas personas que le gustan my little pony-

-¡espera!… vamos a lo más importante… porque diablos hiciste esa broma en el colegio-preguntaba nale, deseaba fervientemente saberlo, de su respuesta se derivaría su próxima acción

-es que... además de ser un brony, soy además un troll... y me fue irresistible no hacer la broma-nale sentía como su ira volvía al recordar lo que había pasado, la preocupación excesiva que sintió

-perdón-bajaba la cabeza como si fuera japonés, nale no le convenía estar en contra de él, al menos no directamente, así que solamente le quedo aceptar su disculpa, de esa forma Harry no tendría motivo para atacar nuevamente

-está bien-Harry levanta la cara esperanzado

-gracias... no quiero llevarme mal contigo-nale se confundió por lo que decía, en el fondo de su ser sentía que estaba diciendo la verdad, sin embargo aunque no lo parezca Harry tomo muchas precauciones

-hermano te traigo algo para que coman-ambos escucharon, Harry se levantaba para abrir la puerta, se encontraba Jessica la cual traía una bandeja con pastelitos y cajas de jugo

-muchas gracias hermanita-le contestaba recibiendo la bandeja, en ese momento ella meneaba su mano en señal de despedida, nale por simple cortesía le devolvía la despedida

-toma-Harry le entregaba la parte que le correspondía, nale la tomo agradeciendo, durante ese momento solo hubo un silencio incomodo, en el lugar solo se escuchaba el ruido que hacían ambos al comer y al sorber sus jugos, Harry sabía perfectamente que todo había sido su culpa, su broma había dificultado su futura amistad con su compañero, en estos momentos maldecía tener un sentido troll supe desarrollado que había desarrollado de niño, finalmente pensó en charlar para romper el hielo

-dime nale... ¿cómo te convertiste en brony?-nale al escuchar esa pregunta tan de repente se atraganto con el pastelillo por lo cual comenzó a toser y con desesperación sorbo todo el jugo que le quedaba

-estas bien-pregunto preocupado Harry

-¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?-alzaba la voz nale con un leve sonrojo a base de la pregunta tan vergonzosa que había hecho

-tengo curiosidad y como dije antes no te preocupes no le diré a nadie-nale tomo nuevamente su actitud fría y cortante

-¿cómo quieres que confié en alguien que me hizo pasar el momento de mayor desesperación de mi vida?-el tono serio y lúgubre que había usado nale sumado a su mirada habían hecho a Harry perder toda esperanza de llevarse bien con su compañero

-dime... hay alguna forma de que me gane tu confianza-preguntaba desanimado Harry, nale no comprendía porque hacia todo eso

-¡no!... me esforzare en que confíes en mi-nale comenzaba a sentirse bastante incomodo con la situación, no todos los días encuentras a alguien que diga tales cosas, pero el aun recordaba que el sujeto tenía su secreto, pronto le llego a una brillante idea

-la confianza solo se gana con el tiempo... pero podréis partir diciéndome como te convertiste en brony-Harry le sorprendió la petición, sin embargo se sentía feliz, era una historia graciosa que había ansiado contárselo a alguien desde que paso, por supuesto solo había podido decir a una persona en vida real, deseaba ver la expresión de nale al escuchar esa historia

-"perfecto... con su historia tengo un secreto mas... no incluso puedo mejorarla modificando el audio con algún programa"-pensaba nale

-todo comenzó...-rápidamente Harry comenzó a hacer memoria

_**Flash back**_

Harry se encontraba en el computador navegando por internet cuando en un comentario encontró una imagen extraña, se encontró con un especie de caballo celeste la cual estaba en una de esas cosa en donde dan discursos y con sus cascos apretujaba fuertemente sus mejillas, la imagen en si era chistosa y fue lo que le llamo la atención en Harry

-¿qué serie es esa?-comenzó a preguntarse, de inmediato se encontró con varias respuestas de ese comentario imagen

-otro volteado-leía Harry en uno de los comentarios

-esta serie es una plaga-leía en otra, y así sucesivamente, lo que le llamo la atención es que del 100% solo un 8% defendía la imagen, entre los comentarios encontró el nombre de la serie

-my little pony-se decía a si mismo, Harry de inmediato sintió un gran asco ante el nombre tan gay que tenia la serie, sin embargo la imagen le parecía en cierto modo intrigante, por lo cual comenzó a buscar la serie para poder verla

-¿qué serie más cursi?-se dijo al ver los dos primeros capítulos, sin embargo algo tenía que a pesar de ser una serie tan cursi y bastante infantil lo motivo a seguir viendo los demás capítulos, las personajes que más le llamo la atención fueron rainbow y pinkie las cuales les recordaba lo que era… un bromista o como se hace llamar en la red un troll.

-me he visto todos los capítulos-Harry se sorprendía al verse todos los capítulos que había, llego hasta el capitulo 17, ahora solo le quedaba esperar dos veces por mes a que subieran los videos subtitulados, pronto se comenzó a interesar por el fandom.

Un día en la televisión Harry escuchaba en un comercial en donde pasarían la serie, pero doblada, ese día sentí los deseos de verla, pero como todo brony tenía un problema, como verlo sin que se den cuenta los demás, en ese momento Harry se le ocurrió una cosa, tenía una hermana menor a la cual por cuestión de géneros debería gustarle las cosas más infantiles y femeninas, en ese instante comenzó a pensar en algún plan que obligara a su hermana a ver tal serie de principio a fin y que Harry apareciera de la nada acompañando a su hermana, tenía la ventaja de molestarla evitando dar a conocer que le gustaba la serie, ahora solo le quedaba afinar detalles

-¡la tele es mía ahora¡-gritaba la hermana lanzándose al sillón, Harry el cual estaba en la cocina rio para sus adentros, la estructura de la casa le era muy favorable, porque la cocina estaba en frete del televisor, su hermana cogió el control, Harry se percato de ella cuando tomo el control y esperando a que ella apretara el botón de prendido

-"ahora"-pensaba en donde de su bolsillo sacaba un control el cual era del tipo universal, ¿qué significaba esto?, que no importaba que marca de tv fuera, el control serviría con cualquier televisor, la pantalla comenzó a brilla para mostrar la imagen, era el discovery kids, en ese instante ya había comenzado el episodio, por primera vez escuchaba las voces de sus queridas ponis en español, le era extraño, pero pronto su fantasía se vio interrumpida

-¿qué le pasa a este control?-gritaba su hermana sin entender, reiteradas veces apretaba un botón arbitrario con el deseo de cambiar de canal, con el tiempo Harry aprendió a no reírse de la situación para no delatarse a sí mismo, la escena de su hermana haciendo puchero le era muy chistoso, pero no lo expreso en el rostro

-"intenta todo lo que quieras, corte el cable que une a las baterías, incluso si las cambias no hará que el control funcione"-pensaba Harry, Jessica meneaba y golpeaba el control sin poder hacerlo funcionar, Harry había utilizado el control universal para prender la tele y lo hizo en el momento junto a su hermana para crear la ilusión de que en ella fue la que la prendió, pero en realidad fue Harry

-estúpido control-decía ella para levantarse y cambiar el canal por si mismo

-"no va a funcionar, los botones para cambiar el canal y el volumen forman una plataforma circular, lo que hice fue sacarlo y colocar un pedazo de esponja de forma diminuta entre la base plástica circular y los pilares de botón, aunque ella apreté con la mayor fuerza posible la esponja absorberá la fuerza, dudo que te des cuenta"-pensaba triunfante, pronto se acerco a ella

-así que te gusta ver ponis de colores-decía Harry burlonamente en tono para molestarla

-claro que no… no me gusta, es que no puedo cambiarlas-rápidamente Harry se sentaba con un montón de platos de diferentes comidas, el sabia cual sería la siguiente petición de su hermana

-hermano ayúdame a cambiarla-decía ella siguiendo presionando con todas sus fuerza

-lo siento hermanita, pero ya me senté, además no te hagas… se que te gusta ese programa-volvía a responder burlonamente,

-ya cállate-decía Jesica por las constantes molestas de su hermano, en ese momento se sentó junto a él, Harry sonrió hacia sus adentros, era el capitulo doble, de seguro tendría el mismo poder para convertir a su hermana en una adicta a los ponis coloridos, a medida que pasaba el capitulo podía notar cómo se interesaba más por el capitulo, Harry se levanto para buscar algo más que comer, solo dio una sonrisa al ver a su hermana.

-algo cursi tu serie-le decía Harry al terminar los dos capítulos, ella todavía mantenía sus ojos pegados en la pantalla

-te doy la razón, esta serie es demasiada cursi solo a un bebe le gustaría esto, sin contar que la escena de la amistad es demasiado melosa-ese comentario sumado a una voz seria fue un golpe bajo, Harry sintió como su orgullo como macho se rompía en mil pedazos, que tu hermana menor te diga eso, es realmente fuerte, pronto ella se levanto para retirarse, Harry aun se quedaba en el mismo lugar, aprovechando que no había nadie volvió el botón circular a la normalidad y se llevaba el control para repararlo, aun tenía su orgullo dolido

-"acaso… yo seré el rarito porque me guste esta serie"-pensaba, de inmediato llego a su mente llegando la imagen mental del hombre-unicornio, pronto un escalofrió de perturbación lo sacudió entero

-¡NO!, sigo siendo igual de macho-Harry intentaba llenarse de hombría, si se le acercara alguien que dijera que le gusta esta serie y no la hubiera visto ya lo hubiera tachado de homosexual, sin embargo ahora que lo había visto ya no tenía esa mentalidad, sabía perfectamente que sería un secreto de por vida, pero algo tenia a serie que hacía que el secreto valiera la pena, Harry paso por la habitación de Jessica, tenia curiosidad por lo que hacía, Harry salto para ver lo que hacía, su puerta tenía un vidrio el cual le permitía ver hacia adentro, en ese momento pudo ver que ella estaba viendo la serie por el notebook, su orgullo se había establecido nuevamente

-parece que también los grandes puede gustarle la serie y seguir siendo igual de normales-decia Harry para irse a su cuarto, el ver la serie no le hacía ser menos integro de lo que ya era, y que su hermana le haya gustado hacia que su sentido de vida se restableciera

_**Fin flash back**_

-desde entonces simulo verlo con ella, la molesto durante los capítulos para no demostrar que me gusta la serie-nale estaba impresionado, nuevamente había grabado todo, sin embargo el plan que utilizo le pareció fenomenal, jamás se le habría ocurrido, estaba claro que Harry era sumamente inteligente

-eso… fue muy listo-decía sin poder creerlo todavía

-siempre quise contar esa historia-complementaba la respuesta, inflaba su pecho de orgullo

-sin embargo no me has dicho el porqué de todo esto-volvía a tomar su actitud afilada, Harry tomo un respiro

-quería un amigo brony-decía mientras se levantaba y recorría la habitación dándole la espalda a nale, lo que decía no sonaba a una mentira, incluso nale sintió el deseo de tener un amigo el cual comentar ese tipo de cosas en el pasado, el tema le era interesante y a diferencia de otros temas era el único el cual no podía hablar abiertamente

-¿quieres a un amigo y le haces una jugarreta de mal gusto?-volvía a recalcar nale, Harry se mordía un labio

-"si intentas ser un amigo falso, tu expresión corporal te delatara"-nale afilaba su mirada, cualquier indicio podría darle a entender la verdadera intención de Harry

-perdón de acuerdo… soy un troll por naturaleza, créeme que no pude resistirme, en serio perdón-volvían a tomar contacto visual, nale no detecto algo que le indicara que estaba mintiendo

-me es difícil confiar después de todo…-rápidamente fue interrumpido por Harry

-no tienes que confiar en mí, se que por hacer eso me será más difícil, pero yo confiare en ti-me decía, nuevamente sonaba bastante verdadero lo que decía, nale comenzó a incomodarse por segunda vez, nunca le había gustado este tipo de conversaciones

-y como sabes que yo no divulgare lo que tú me digas-decía nale justificando la estupidez de su confianza, de súbito Harry contestaba

-a pesar de que nunca hablamos se cómo eres, sé que no eres un chismosos, incluso los evitas, estoy seguro que puedo confiar en ti-esa verdad golpeo fuertemente a nale, él sabía perfectamente que era verdad, a pesar de la grabación que hizo, el nunca la difundiría por placer propio, solo la tenía contemplado para chantajear y evitar que difundiera su secreto

-te doy una oportunidad…-Harry levanto el rostro

-¿en serio?-

-si-

-¿en serio, en serio?-

-¡sí!-dijo malhumorado por repetir la misma respuesta

-te demostrare que puedo ser de confianza-Harry tomaba la mano de nale para dar un apretón de hombres

-será mejor que me vaya, se me hace tarde-decía nale tomando su bolso para retirarse

-de acuerdo nos vemos mañana… ¡cierto!, ¿tu sabes lo que es un fanfic?-preguntaba Harry, nale se tenso, su memoria pronto le hizo llegar el único fanfic que había leído y que le había sacado unas lagrimas

-si… solo uno… my Little dashy-decía con una voz algo triste, un fanfic hermoso y cautivante, Harry también puso una expresión de tristeza, pero también de una alegría y satisfacción

-es un gran fanfic, me alegra de que lo hayas leído, ¿conoces ?-nale intentaba hacer memoria, pero al final

-no… no la conozco, aunque por el nombre debe ser una página lleno de fanfics, ¿cierto?-

-efectivamente, es la una de las principales… el caso es que yo estoy escribiendo un fanfic y… esperaba si tuvieras tiempo… que leyeras mi fanfic y que me diera tu opinión-decía entrecortado con varios silencios, nale levanto una ceja, le había interesado el tema de los fanfics, incluso dejando el deseo de hacer uno, pero odiaba todo lo que era lenguaje y gramática

-durante esta semana intentare leerlo, ¿cómo se llama?-

-se llama risas de silencio, un fanfic en donde pinkie pie intenta acercarse a big mac en donde va teniendo sentimientos encontrados-

-de acuerdo, veré si entre estos días los leo-Harry se le formaba una sonrisa, la zona de fanfics en español era bastante pequeña, por lo cual solo podía acceder a un número limitado de comentarios, sin contar que escuchar una crítica de una persona de forma física era algo que cualquier escritor estaría contento.

Nale se fue del lugar para realizar el trayecto e ir a la casa, llego sumamente cansado sin embargo una frase se quedaba en su mente

_-__**se llama risas de silencio**__-_nale dio un suspiro, su curiosidad pudo más por lo que se instalo en el computador, entro a la pagina y busco la historia, la imagen le llamo la atención, pinkie lanzándole un pastel a la cara de big mac.

Nale comenzó a leer la historia, contaba con nueve capítulos, poco a poco se fue integrado en la historia en donde su mente se iba imaginando los personajes, los gestos, e incluso las voces con su timbre en ingles de los personajes, pero diciendo cosas en español, pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención a todo esto, los personajes parecían más reales, incluso más que la serie, pronto entendió la razón, ya no era una argumento para niñas, ahora era un argumento para gente de más edad en la que se veía reflejado el amor, pronto leyó los nueve capítulos de una, incluso para su desgracia Harry había colocado una interrogante lo que creaba deseos de leer el siguiente capítulo, un deseo volvió a renacer dentro de él, un deseo que se había forjado cuando había leído my Little dashy, el deseo… de crear una historia.

_**Narrador protagonista**_

Habían pasado varios días, desde ese día en que fui a su casa y comencé a socializar con él en el colegio, mis días se habían vuelto más entretenido, no quería admitirlo, pero aun así no bajo la guardia, de vez en cuando digo algo personal, pero aun no confió totalmente en el

-dime... ¿cómo se te ocurrió?... ya sabes, ¿tú idea?-me parecía un argumento bastante atractivo, de inmediato vi como su rostro cambiaba en uno de "con que no te interesaba"

-bueno... comencé a pensar y... apareció-su respuesta no me era muy buena.

Al terminar el día y llegar a mi casa, me cree una cuenta en fanfiction, estaba decidido, quería contribuir al fandom, pero ahora venia lo más complicado

-de que escribiré-me decía en voz alta, pasaron varios minutos, solo era un escritor novato, llegue a un punto en el que me desespere y comencé a escribir sobre lo único que podía hacer un escritor novato... escribir a base de su vida modificando ciertas cosas

-me había tomado algunas horas, pero lo había logrado, sentí una gran emoción, obviamente viniendo de uno ya era especial, solo quedaba colocarle un nombre y subirla, solo una frase llego a mi mente... "armonía recobrada", finalmente realice los pasos para subirla, debía esperar algunas horas para que se procesara, algo llamo mi atención, en la pagina, solo había 100 historias aproximadamente de fanfics, por curiosidad fue al sector ingles, y era más de cuatro mil, era notable la diferencia, finalmente se fue a mi habitación para dormir hasta el otro día

Han pasado tres días, y aun no ha habido reviews, hubo un follows y varias visitas, la verdad no se cual es el rango normal de visitas por lo que no sé si voy bien o mal, cuando estoy en el computador reviso la historia cada cinco minutos por si alguien comenta algo, me he vuelto alguien sumamente maniático, pero algo en mi mente me obliga a revisarlo constantemente.

Siguen pasando los días, y no ha habido grandes cambios en mi historia, incluso llegando a pensar que nadie le gusto, siento deseos de borrarla y comenzar de nuevo, me acerco al colegio, a pesar de ser un gran error quería saber en qué me estaba equivocando, quería fervientemente que mi historia llegara a la cima, pero si la borro nunca sabré sobre mis errores, aunque me duela en mi orgullo decidí decirle a Harry, es innegable que él sabe más sobre el tema

-Harry…-mi amigo se daba la vuelta, parecía estar concentrado en alguna chica de la congregación en la que estaba Rebecca, la chica mas chismosa del colegio, pero no le daba importancia, en ese momento mi historia tenía clavada toda mi atención

-¿qué pasa nale?-me preguntaba

-tengo ciertos problemas con… mi historia-decía lo último en un susurro, en un colegio en donde si cae la mas mínima hoja es sabido por lo demás, debíamos susurrar todo lo relacionado con el tema

-¿historia?... ¿entonces escribiste algo?-el me devolvía el susurro

-si, escribí una… se llama armonía recobrada y está en el internet-

-¿por qué no me dijiste antes?, obviamente la voy a leer-en ese momento sentí una gran vergüenza y humillación, si comparaba las historias, la mía era basura comparada con la de Harry

-solo te digo esto porque quiero que juzgues mi historia, quiero saber mis errores y falencias…-

-obviamente te dejare la crítica-

-¡no!, no quiero que lo dejes como reviews, quiero que me lo digas frente a frente, quiero que me digas todos mis errores y como podría mejorarlos-mi voz sonaba seria, Harry solo esbozo una sonrisa

-por supuesto… seré un especie de maestro, obviamente llevo más tiempo que tú en esto-me puse feliz, si estuviera solo ya habría desertado, tener a alguien el cual pueda guiarte en esto me iba a ser la vida más fácil

-sin embargo-me respondía, rápidamente le di mi atención

-no te enseñare de inmediato todo lo que aprendí-su mirada se había vuelto seria, el se alejaba, de seguro ya no era necesario hablar en voz baja, yo aun no entendía a lo que se refería

-¿no entiendo?-

-leeré tus historias, les daré críticas constructivas y te daré consejos para que mejores… pero no te daré enseñanzas avanzadas, partirás de lo básico y a medida que escribas tu mismo te darás cuenta de tus errores-su voz sonaba bastante seria, creo entender a lo que se refería

-¿quieres que pase lo mismo que tú?-debía verificar lo que creía

-exacto… si te dijera todo lo que debes tener en cuenta para hacer una historia, nunca aprenderías porque solo se puede aprender mediante la experiencia, créeme, solo pude entender cuando seguí y seguí escribiendo-tenia lógica, aunque me sepa lo teórico, en la práctica debe ser muy diferente

-de acuerdo acepto-le extendía la mano, cerramos el trato con un apretón de manos.

Había pasado un día, hoy recibiría la crítica constructiva por parte de Harry, es imposible que no lo haya leído, después de todo solo tenía apenas mil palabras, iba transcurriendo como era costumbre hacia el colegio

-Harry-llame su atención, estaba sentado en uno de los bancos, nuevamente mirando el vacio

-hola… ya lo leí-me daba una respuesta ambigua, habían algunos alumnos de otro cursos cerca de nosotros, obviamente entendí a lo que se refería

-cuando vas a dar la crítica-le preguntaba

-te lo doy ahora-él se levantaba y se dirigía a una parte algo aislada del colegio, en ese lugar no había alumnos, solo me quedaba seguirlo, mi curiosidad llegaba a matarme

-primero… obviamente como te conozco y voy al mismo colegio fue notorio que utilizaste algo de tu vida cotidiana, lo cual no es malo, pero también debes agregar y quitar cosas, si es totalmente igualito a la realidad no tiene sentido que sea escrito si ya existe en la realidad-escuchaba atentamente, quizás tenía algo de razón, pero es bastante complicado crear algo

-¿segundo?-

-aunque te sea una lata, la gramática, sin ofender, pero fue horrible, muchas falta de ortografía, debes cuidarla… incluso ¿cómo tienes problemas de ortografía si al escribir mal una palabra el programa te la subraya con rojo?-

-¿rojo?-

-sí, ¡rojo!… ¿qué programa utilizas?-hice memoria

-bloc de notas-pronto Harry me miro como si estuviera utilizando internet explorer, su cara me hacía sentir como un idiota

-descárgate el Word, cuando una palabra la escribes mal se subraya de rojo, debes darle click izquierdo y te saldrá una lista de las posibles palabras y así mejoras la ortografía… incluso no es necesario saber las reglas gramaticales el computador lo hace todo-sentí una gran felicidad, eso era lo que más me impedía hacer fanfics, mi horrible gramática, nuevamente la tecnología nos hacia la tarea más fácil

-¿que mas?-

-más largo… y si es preferible… dejar una incógnita para que el lector quiera leer mas, es latero leer algo tan corto, corta le inspiración-yo pensaba que entre más corto, menos latero le era al lector ahora me doy cuenta que es al revés

-¿cuánto debe ser?-

-unas tres mil o dos mil mínimo-casi me daba un infarto, tres mil palabras me demoraría casi toda una tarde, ahora entendía porque se demoraban tanto en publicar

-¡tanto!-exclamaba con cara de flojera, deseaba hacerlo, pero eran varias palabras

-no querías ser un escritor, pues acostúmbrate, ser escritor no es fácil-daba un rostro malhumorado, mi deseo cada vez se opacaba por la gran tarea y esfuerzo que debería hacer, incluso me tentaba no hacer nada y jugar videojuegos o ver anime

-¿algo más?-preguntaba rogando que no hubiera nada mas por hoy día

-eso es todo, no de desalientes, cuando escribes una historia que te guste sientes placer al escribir-esa frase me llamo la atención, ¿placer al escribir?

-¿qué significa?-

-que cuando haces algo que te gusta se hace menos pesado el trabajo-sonaba el timbre, debíamos irnos a formar, nuevamente el día pasaba con normalidad, hasta que finalmente llego a su final y todos decidieron retirarse, me dirigía a mi casa, mi cabeza estaba pensando en las ideas que me había dado Harry, esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, ahora tenía un camino por el cual avanzar

-estos días están siendo demasiado perfectos-nale veía al cielo, era innegable que estos días los había disfrutado al máximo y no se había presentado problema alguno, levemente se preocupo, sentía que algún problema llegaría pronto.

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

En otro camino, una chica de cabello liso la cual utilizaba unos lentes de color rojo oscuro, se encontraba caminando pacíficamente hacia su casa, llevaba un bolso lleno de cuadernos y libros propio de alguien aplicado en los estudios, tenía una mirada despistada, pero detrás de esos ojos de color castaño se escondía una mirada analítica

-hola Penélope-la chica se asusto de sobremanera, pero no lo expreso, Rebeca la chica de la cual debías cuidarte aparecía en una de las vueltas, Penélope rápidamente se sintió enervada y preocupada, su presencia no le traería nada bueno

-ho… hola Rebeca-intentaba forzar una sonrisa

-linda, la verdad vengo a pedirte un favor-decía en un tono dulce, la cual Penélope sabía perfectamente que era una simple mascara, el favor le perturbaba un poco

-¿qué clase de favor?-la sonrisa de Rebeca se borro, una mueca de enojo se llenaba en su rostro

-alguien del colegio… ¡NO!, del curso es a lo que llaman brony o pegasisters-Penélope se sorprendía un poco, no entendía a lo que se refería

-disculpa, ¿qué es eso de Bruno y pega no se qué?-decía Penélope con una mueca de confusión, la ceja de Rebeca tiritaba en acumulación de ira

-toma-decia en un arranque de ira sacando de su bolsillo un pedazo de papel con algunos escritos dentro, Penélope tomaba la nota en la cual habían algunos escritos en donde la mayoría entendía de lo que se refería

-quiero que descubras quien es uno de esos sujetos o niñitas raras que le gusta ese tipo de cosas-Penélope seguía observando la hoja, miles de pensamientos y recuerdo la llenaban

-me será difícil…-intentaba argumentar, pero Rebeca la interrumpió

-tienes hasta que termine este semestre para averiguarlo-decía en tono de amenaza

-¿pero porque?, ¿desde cuando te interesa esto?-intentaba obtener respuestas Penélope

-eso no te incumbe, un semestre… si no lo consigues, bueno… tendré que olvidar el trato que tenemos-Penélope sintió como su corazón latía mas rápido, estaba sintiendo una gran ola de presión en su ser

-es… está bien-decía Penélope, Rebeca no quedo muy conforme con la respuesta

-quiero pruebas, fotos, videos, algo con lo que no quede duda de que es uno de los tantos raritos psicópatas que hay por ahí-Penélope se mordió discretamente el labio inferior

-es tiempo suficiente-decía elevando sus anteojos y acomodándolos, aunque era una tarea bastante difícil sabia que lo lograría, no por nada era la mejor alumna del tercero medio.

**_próximo_**_** capitulo: 22/11**_

_**gracias por leer**_


	3. T1:sentido

_**Capitulo 3: Sentido**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

-"como odio esto"-pensaba nale en su mente, es un nuevo día en el colegio y habían pasado ya por la horrorosa formación, tanto el cómo Harry estaban en la batalla de su vida en subir mientras estaban todos los alumnos empujando hacia adelante. Cuando lograron salir del asfixiante lugar ahora quedaba tan solo ingresar a la sala, como de costumbre nale se sentaba al final y desde que nale y Harry se hicieron amigos él también se sentaba al final, en la mañana les tocaba biología, una de las materia favoritas de nale, en ese momento llegaba la profesora

-buenos días chicos-decía la profesora

-buenos días profesora-decía el curso con notable desgana, obviamente en la mañana nadie tiene el ánimo suficiente, incluso la profesora

-tomen asiento-alzaba la voz, de inmediato todos se sentaron, como es costumbre en la mañana el profesor debía sentarse en su escritorio para tomar el libro y pasar asistencia, mientras el profesor veía hacia los lados anotando a los alumnos que vinieron, los alumnos podían conversar, mientras tanto Penélope la cual también se sentaba al último, pero a diferencia de nale y Harry ella estaba más al centro, en estos momentos ella tenía su lápiz golpeando suavemente la mesa, sus ojos no se despegaban de al frente, en especial de un pequeño diario mural el cual se encontraba en un costado

-"espero que resistas"-pensaba Penélope, las clases de la mañana pasaban habitualmente, Penélope nunca le saco de vista el diario mural agradeciendo en su cabeza que aun no se cayera, el momento el cual ella mas esperaba y ansiaba era la hora de almuerzo, en esa hora los alumnos almorzaban en la sala, nale almorzaba junto a Harry, Harry como siempre tiraba el chiste o contaba alguna broma troll que había hecho en el pasado, nale solo seguía oyendo atentamente, le divertían las anécdotas de su amigo, por otra parte el no tenía ninguna que valiera la pena decir por lo que simplemente oía.

De súbito un sonido llamaba la atención en el lugar, todos miraron hacia la fuente del sonido, el sonido había provenido del diario mural el cual estaba tirado en el piso, pero eso no fue lo que llamo la atención, sino lo que había en la pared

-¿qué es eso?-decía una joven la cual miraba la imagen con una mezcla de vergüenza y asco, varios comentarios como este inundo la sala, una imagen de un hombre el cual hacia la pose de un caballo, sumado a que llevaba un especie de pelaje rosa y para rematar llevaba un cuerno en la cabeza, comenzaba a hacer polémica en el salón de clases

-"expresión extraña"-se repetía constantemente en la cabeza, detrás de los vidrios de su cristal comenzaba a mirar rápidamente a sus compañeros, en su mente comenzaba a juzgar sus reacciones, vio múltiples, desde la sorpresa, hasta rostros asqueados, incluso risas de la estupidez de la imagen, sin embargo hubo una persona la cual no tenía una expresión totalmente natural, Penélope sabia que con esta acción los resultados no son exactos, pero al hacerlo puede reducir considerablemente el número de personas que podrían ser brony o pegasisters, entre esas expresiones hubo una la cual no le convenció, era una expresión serena, calmada, como si estuviera pensando que expresar, Penélope no le quitaba la mirada de encima

-"pero qué diablos hace una imagen como esa en este lugar"-pensaba nale totalmente sorprendido, nale intentaba razonar, pero definitivamente era algo que nunca había previsto, algo le perturbaba de toda la escena, alguien común no haría tal cosa, viro levemente la cabeza para mirar a Harry el cual le hacia una señal con sus ojos para que siguiera el juego

-"que curioso, te demoraste mucho en expresarte"-Penélope observo como nale daba una minúscula mueca de asco, para ella le era extraño que se haya demorado tanto en expresarlo, para ella él era su primer sospechoso, la probabilidad era bastante pequeña, pero gracias a esta acción había descalificado gran parte del curso

-"esto debe ser obra de Penélope"-rebeca daba una mirada rápida a Penélope la cual miraba fijamente hacia un costado de la sala, ahora debía evitar que su acción pasara a mayores evitando que esta acción sea comunicado a los profesores

-escuchen, compañeros-gritaba rebeca, tras varios segundos todos se quedaban en silencio, rebeca era la presidenta del curso por lo cual tenía un gran poder en el tercero medio

-en estos momentos hay un bromista al cual le gusta hacer este tipo de acciones, pero esta será la última-alzaba la voz para dirigirse a la pared, tomar la imagen y comenzar a romperla para hacerla bola y dirigirse a la basura para posteriormente tirarla

-si descubro la persona que hace este tipo de bromas… hare que lo expulsen y que no sea capaz de entrar a ningún colegio-decía de forma fría y amenazante, a la mayoría le sorprendía su actitud, pronto ella dio una mirada a sus amigas, ellas entendieron que debían apoyarla

-si… que sea expulsado el rarito-muchos de estos tipos de comentarios llenaron el salón, pronto todo el curso le siguió la corriente

-sí, que se jodan esos raritos-decía Harry, a nale le sorprendió lo que decía, pero pronto entendió que no debía levantar sospechas así que al igual que Harry se sumo a la avalancha de comentarios

-compañeros, si esta acción es dicha a los profesores, podrían tachar este curso como una colmena de raritos que le gusta hacer ese tipo de pose y vestimenta, propongo que dejemos esto en secreto de curso-el curso razono rápidamente, no les convenía que esta acción se supiera, por lo que rápidamente respondieron afirmativamente a la propuesta de su presidenta

Penélope sonreía al ver como Rebeca eliminaba la única falencia de su plan, que este tema llegara a los profesores, rebeca daba una mirada junto con una sonrisa las cuales pasaron desapercibidas por la mayoría excepto para Penélope, Penélope tan solo miraba de reojo a su primer sospechoso.

El día llegaba a su fin en donde todos se dirigían a sus casas, nale y Harry se iban juntos en donde como de costumbre esperaban la micro juntos, ambos estaban inmersos en sus mentes ante lo sucedo, era extraño y poco creíble, quien llegaría tan lejos como para hacer una broma de tan mal gusto

-¿que crees Harry?-le comentaba nale al notar como ya no quedaba nadie en el lugar, Harry se mostraba nervioso, la situación se estaba complicando

-mañana puedes ir a mi casa, hay hablaremos de todo-nale daba un movimiento aprobatorio en donde cada uno tomo una micro para dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares.

Penélope se dirigía a su casa, llevaba un vaivén tranquilo en el cual el viento levitaba su cabello

-"como podre sacarle información"-comenzaba a preguntarse Penélope, por más que pensaba no había pensamiento concreto, técnicamente era imposible, Penélope no conocía nada de nale como para usar algo a su favor, solo le quedaba una alternativa... debía acercarse a nale y de esa forma obtener información, ella daba una mueca de vergüenza, aunque odiaba admitirlo era bastante tímida y más aun con el sexo opuesto, de repente se detenía en seco, pensaba en desertar y simplemente seguir con su vida, pero no le convenía, lastimosamente debía seguir con su parte, incluso estaba agradecida el que no le hubiera pedido algo mas problemático y vergonzoso, esbozo una mueca de alivio para seguir pensando en el camino

-"debo formular algún tipo de estrategia"-esta vez aumento el ritmo, debía llegar a investigar un poco más sobre el tema, una nueva sonrisa se marcaba en sus labios

_**Narrador protagonista**_

Llegue por fin a mi casa, el viaje fue largo en el cual estuve pensando indefinidamente sobre lo que había sucedido, aun intento hacerme una idea del porque de todo eso, pero sencillamente no la encuentro, ¿por qué exactamente sobre esta serie?, hay muchas otras serie para niñas, porque específicamente eligieron my little pony, sumando el ¿porqué poner la foto en donde se ve a un hombre de dudosa sexualidad?, la única respuesta que tengo es crear odio en el curso, pero rebeca elimino la función de la foto, no sé si creer que fue un plan que fue frustrado o tenía otro fin

-me será imposible averiguarlo-me decía, nuevamente me senté en mi computadora, el día había llegado, había creado otro capítulo, esta vez fue más largo y había hecho todo lo que me había dicho Harry, entraba a mi cuenta para seleccionar el capitulo y apretar en subir, el mensaje de tardara 30 minutos apareció en la pantalla, tardaría algunos días en saber como me fue con el capitulo

-Harry subió otro capítulo-al dirigirme al principio me encontré con su historia, había sabido el decimo capitulo, sí que es rápido, tenía mucha curiosidad por lo cual lo ley de inmediato.

Al terminar de leerlo me quede con gusto a poco, era un capitulo de dos mil palabras por lo que no avanzo mucho, pero la escena final hizo que valiera la pena, pronto sentí como me desanimaba, comencé a hacer una comparación en donde por mucho su historia y redacción superaban a los míos, lleve mis manos a la cabeza

-debo tener fe-me repetía constantemente, estaba consciente que había mejorado un pico, pero con lo que mejore no sería capaz de hacerle la pelea a Harry

-llegar a la cima-ese es mi deseo ahora, que mi historia llegue a la cima, esboce una pequeña sonrisa, eran aproximadamente 100 historias de las cuales la mayoría eran one-shots e historias sin terminar, el numero de historias que aun continuaban eran bastantes pocas

-paciencia y tiempo-con esas dos podre legar lejos, aun no me explico porque deseo esto, se que no tendrá valor si lo alcanzo, después de todo jamás diré mi nombre ni nada, pero algo internamente me motivaba, incluso... me hacia feliz, de cierta forma, el día terminaba conmigo en mi cama durmiendo esperando un nuevo día.

-¡nale!-me gritaba Harry quien venía corriendo hacia donde estaba yo, estábamos a pocos metros de llegar al colegio

-grande nale, en tan solo un instante mejoraste mucho-me decía Harry con una sonrisa, en mi solo formaba una mueca desahuciada, era obvio que solo quería hacerme sentir mejor

-gracias-decía en voz baja, mi ánimo decayó tanto que ni siquiera me esforcé en ocultar mi mueca de tristeza, por consiguiente Harry se mostro preocupado

-¿qué pasa?, deberías estar feliz, el segundo capítulo supera mucho al primero… o es acaso ¿otro problema?-

-supongo que no le tengo mucha fe a mi segundo capítulo-de inmediato sentí una palmada en la espalda

-no te desanimes, esto es un juego de perseverancia, el que sigue y sigue obtendrá el éxito-esa frase me dejo mucho que pensar, pero es sencillamente difícil seguir con algo que sabes que no le gusta a los demás, sin contar que es un poco humillante hacer algo para un público vacio

-he de seguir perseverando-le comentaba mientras ingresábamos al colegio, otro días más, de inmediato vino a mí el recuerdo de ayer, ahora debía tener cuidado y esperar lo inesperado.

Ahora me tocaba matemáticas, uno de las asignaturas que mas me gustaba, la profesora era concisa y directa, explicaba lo suficiente y luego nos dejaba ejercicios, una gran clase en donde si quieres haces los ejercicios o no, pero si no lo haces debías rezar a mil santos para aprobar, para mi suerte no tengo este problema, ahora nos estaban pasando ecuaciones cuadráticas, yo estaba realizando los ejercicios mientras Harry hablaba con una compañera, a Harry le va regular porque él hace los ejercicios en casa, yo prefiero hacerlos en clases

-nale-escuchaba una voz femenina, aleje mi mirada del cuaderno para encontrarme con Penélope

-dime-

-sabes si mañana en diferenciado de física hay tarea-comencé a hacer memoria, pronto me acorde

-sí, hay tarea de trabajo (jouls)-le respondía, son difíciles de plantear estos problemas recordaba

-pudiste hacerlos, yo aun no puedo-

-voy a intentarlo, lo has intentado-

-sí, pero aun me confundo un poco, en especial en la parte en donde involucra roce-curiosamente le costaba lo mismo que a mí, ella se retiraba, volví a concentrarme en mis ejercicios, cuando los realice me quedaron veinte minutos para descansar, y luego sonaba el recreo donde podía ir a comer algo

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Al sonar el recreo Penélope se aseguro de ser una de las ultimas en salir, se dirigió junto con su bolso hacia la biblioteca del colegio, escuchaba el murmuro de las personas al hablar, y como algunos mantenían con un volumen alto sus celulares para escuchar música, ella solamente los ignoraba para llegar a su destino el cual era la biblioteca

-hola tío-le decía Penélope al anciano el cual tenía el papel de supervisar la biblioteca, el anciano separo su vista del computador, se ajusto los ojos para mirar a la chica

-Penélope… hola mija-decía en su tono de anciano, Penélope solo sonrió ante el simpático caballero

-voy a sacar un libro-

-adelante mija-el anciano volvía a su labor en la computadora, Penélope se dirigió hacia una de las mesas que estaba más cerca de un pizarrón que estaba en la pared, no sin antes tomar un libro arbitrario de física_**  
**_

-"por lo que recuerdo, su asiento designado es este"-Penélope se sentaba en la segunda silla que estaba en frente del profesor, procedió a abrir el libro en una página cualquiera, sacaba su celular en donde a simple vista parecía que estuviera usando el reflejo como espejo para arreglarse el cabello, pero estaba observando al anciano lo que estaba haciendo, el cual mantenía su mirada fija en la computadora, Penélope esbozo una sonrisa

-"procedamos"-la biblioteca estaba totalmente vacía, generalmente se llenaba solo para cuando hay pruebas, sacaba de su estuche un lápiz pasta y comenzó a dibujar, se aseguraba que pareciera que escribiera en su cuaderno y que el libro tapara gran parte de lo que hacía, en su mente sabia que aunque su plan funcionara no probaría nada, pero a no hacer nada prefería esto.

Otro día mas había finalizado, nale y Harry estaban nuevamente en la micro que lo llevaría a la casa de Harry, durante el transcurso hablaron de temas de series para matar el tiempo, cuando llegaron a la casa nuevamente se encontraron con Jessica

-hola hermano… hola nale-nos saludaba Jessica mientras se dirigía a la cocina, ambos la saludaron

-Jessica nos vamos a mi habitación-alzaba la voz Harry

-bueno…-gritaba de la cocina, ambos se dirigían a su habitación, para nale el viaje le fue estrepitosamente lento, sus pensamientos desbordaban su capacidad craneal haciendo que el tiempo se volviera más lento

-"aun recuerdo cuando intentaba buscar algún secreto vergonzoso"-nale esbozaba una sonrisa que pasaba desapercibida mientras Harry estaba más adelante dándole la espalda, cuando nale lo observo en un instante pareciera que sus movimientos se volviera más lento, una gama de colores con varias sombras llenaban el lugar, Harry se teñía de un color verde y sus movimientos se volvían más lento

-"me pregunto… si Harry tendrá algo que ver"-nale se teñía de un color azul, sus movimientos también se tornaban lentos, ahora solo podía oír el eco de sus pensamientos, en su mente recordaba que había sido cortante cuando le había preguntado

_**-que crees Harry-**_

_**-mañana puedes ir a mi casa, hay hablaremos de todo-**_

Los ojos de nale se volvían serios

-"no hay duda de que fue un tipo de broma, Harry es un troll nato… ¿será él?"-Harry comenzaba a virar, ya quedaba poco para llegar a la habitación

-"de cualquier forma…-nale recordaba la grabación que estaba en su computadora, incluso recordaba que ese día había quitado todo la voz de su audio, tenía la prueba perfecta

-"debo saber que está pasando… mi reputación pende de un hilo-nale abría los ojos de sorpresa, recordó cómo se sumo a la avalancha de comentarios insultando a los que estén relacionado con esa foto

-"acaso… ¿será mentira que es un brony y mintió sobre su historia?"-nale comenzó a analizarlo, era una probabilidad

-"no creo que haya un loco que haga tal acción en la vida real solo para ver los capítulos en español sabiendo que podía esperar para verlos en internet"-pronto otro argumento le llego a la cabeza

-"quizás… ¿solo lo hizo para pasar desapercibido?-pronto la imagen mental de que el curso se daba cuenta de que nosotros no decíamos nada y una voz en el infinito gritaba

-¡ellos son!… ¡de seguro ellos fueron!-una ola de comentarios llegaban hacia nosotros dos, las miradas y sonrisas de burlas convertían a ambos en piedra que se disipaban como polvo en busca de huir del lugar

-no, no, no-se decía múltiples veces nale, le recorrió un horrible escalofrió en el cuerpo, ese sería el peor escenario

-"no importa por donde lo mire, que alguien amas lo sepa es muy problemático"-nale observaba a Harry, ya solo quedaba medio camino, pero pronto recordó los momentos más alegres que tuvo este año por la presencia de Harry

-"aghhh, todos mis argumentos se contradicen, ¿porque la realidad es tan difícil?, ¿qué pasa cerebro?, deberías iluminarme con alguna estrategia pero solo me muestras argumentos que al final se contradicen"-nale formaba puño con sus manos, comenzó a sentir algo que hace tiempo no había sentido… confusión

-vamos-los movimientos volvían a una velocidad normal, los colores se disolvían para devolverlos a los originales, todo había vuelto a la normalidad

-ok-decía nale secamente,

-"no bajes la guardia"-se decía para ingresar nuevamente a la habitación, nale se sentó en la misma silla en la que se había sentado la primera vez, Harry también hizo lo mismo, hubo nuevamente un silencio

-¿tienes algo que debes decirme?-nale rompía el hielo, esa frase había sorprendido a Harry, pronto recupero la compostura

-¿qué crees sobre esa imagen?-la atmosfera se había vuelto seria, nale coloco una mirada seria al igual que Harry, era raro en los dos colocar esa mirada

-no le veo el sentido, al final paso sin más, rebeca se encargo de eliminar el posible resultado que él que lo hizo deseaba-

-por si acaso… yo no fui-decía Harry

-no te preocupes, no tienes razón para hacer una broma sin sentido-nale esbozaba una sonrisa

-sin embargo-nale se sorprendió

-yo fui en parte responsable de esa acción-nale abría los ojos por la sorpresa

-todo comenzó cuando-Harry comenzó a relatar su historia

Harry se encontraba tranquilamente en el colegio, estaba jugando con su celular cuando en un instante sintió como alguien pasaba por su puesto, Harry no le tomaba importancia, pero ante el brusco movimiento había escuchado como algo caía al suelo, en ese momento observó hacia el suelo encontrando su estuche con varios lápices esparcido en el suelo

-¡ten cuidado!-gritaba Harry sin despegar la mirada del suelo

-¡tu deberías tener mas cuidado!-alzaba la voz una chica, Harry separo la vista del celular para encontrarse con rebeca, la presidenta del curso, rápidamente recapacito e incluso iba a dar las pertinentes disculpas, pero...

Rebeca se marchaba dando una mueca de desprecio, como si fuera una basura, eso enojo a Harry

-al menos podrías ayudarme a recoger mis cosas-alzaba la voz, rebeca lo miro de reojo, para seguir su camino

-_**no creo que por algo tan trivial como eso haga a rebeca una sospechosa, además ella evito el problema**_-razonaba nale

-_**déjame terminar aun queda más historia**_-Harry volvía a su relato

Pasaron varios días desde el incidente

-"que rayos "-se preguntaba Harry al ver como en un instante era visto por varios alumnos de forma extraña, cuando Harry les devolvía la mirada esas personas susurraban entre sí algo

-_**así fue como me molestaron por el sobrenombre de... ya sabes**_-haciendo una señal con las manos, nale tardo un poco, pero recordó el rumor que había de él

-_**te refieres a...-**_fue interrumpido por Harry

-_**no lo digas... por fin la gente se olvido de ese estúpido rumor**_-nale ahogo en lo más profundo de su ser su risa por el rumor tan chistoso que hace semanas había escuchado de Harry

-_**de cualquier forma... aun no tiene sentido**_-volvía a recalcar nale

-cálmate aun no termino-Harry retomaba la historia

Harry se encontraba en su escritorio con el computador prendido

-"esa maldita mujer me las va a pagar... debo esperar... si lo hago de inmediato sospechara que fui yo... el punto es... ¿qué broma hacer?"-Harry comenzó a teclear un tipo de broma, pronto encontró una broma perfecta para ella

-jajajajaja-comenzaba a reírse Harry como todo un psicópata, en ese momento el relato terminaba

-entonces... le hiciste una broma a Rebeca-decía nale expectante, hacerle la batalla a la presidenta sin contar que es la chica con mayor influencia en el curso es cosa de locos

-nunca te preguntaste porque no trae ese bolso que siempre balbuceaba ella-nale hiso memoria, ahora recordaba que hace tiempo que no veía su bolso

-no me digas que...-

-le coloque un globo con liquido de dudosa procedencia en su bolso-nale abrió la boca, esa ya estaba siendo delincuencia, pronto se le vino a la mente la broma que le había hecho, esa broma trazaba en la manipulación

-¿pero como no se dio cuenta?-Harry esbozaba una sonrisa

-el globo lo deje en agua con mucho jabón liquido, de esa forma el olor nauseabundo es contrarrestado-

-¿cómo no se dio cuenta o se reventó antes el globo?... además ¿no recuerdo que haya pasado eso?-Harry esbozo otra sonrisa algo psicópata

-no se dio cuenta porque me asegure de colocarlo justo en el recreo final, y la razón por la que el colegio no sabe es porque se le reventó afuera del colegio, obviamente al pasar fuera de la jornada escolar el colegio ya no tiene poder, sin contar que lo que le pasó es terriblemente vergonzoso por lo que sabía que no lo divulgaría-nale se imaginaba todo lo que decía, nuevamente tenía razón, nale no tenia nada en contra de Rebeca, pero...

-eres un puto dios de las bromas-decía nale mas halagándolo que insultándolo, Harry solo esbozó una sonrisa

-ser troll es un estilo de vida... obviamente planifico bien mi broma-Harry se le había subido el ego, se sentía feliz, el poder comentar estas cosas con alguien de confianza

-pero aun no entiendo que tiene ver eso... con la imagen-rápidamente su sonrisa se borraba para quedar nuevamente en seriedad

-el globo que utilice... era de my little pony... específicamente de rainbow dash-decía bajando la cabeza, nale comenzó a procesar lo ultimo

-que hiciste ¿¡que!? -alzaba la voz nale, Harry levantaba las manos en señal de que se calmara

-¿por qué demonios utilizaste algo que te podría delatar?-ahora nale tenía un nuevo concepto de la broma, la broma más tonta por dejar un indicio

-es que... estaba maravillado con la serie y aun mas con rainbow por lo que me pareció buena idea… además podría hacerle creer que fue una niña-respondía Harry aun intentando calmar a nale

-ahora entiendo... intenta buscar al responsable de la broma-nale cerraba fuertemente los dientes

-"quiere decir que no se detendrá hasta saber quien hizo la broma "-

-pero es extraño...-nale le devolvió la mirada a Harry, curiosamente su enojo de había disipado por completo, nale no podía explicarse porque estaba tan tranquilo

-¿qué? -

-si hubiera sido rebeca, no habría detenido la acción de la imagen, incluso estos últimos días la he observado y a estado normal-nale recordaba que había visto a Harry muy temprano y siempre con la mirada a donde estaba rebeca, ahora todo tenía sentido

-"es cierto, evito que el rumor se expandiera y lo anulo de inmediato...-nale comenzó a razonar, pero no entendía bien el punto de hacer esto

-lo mejor es esperar a ver si hace otro movimiento-Harry acertaba con la cabeza

-¡Hermano!-alzaba la voz Jessica, Harry se erguía para abrir la puerta encontrándose con la niña de catorce años quien tenía la mirada atrás de ella

-¿podrías después?... ¿ayudarme con mi tarea de física?-decía Jessica balanceándose en la misma posición esperando la respuesta de su hermano

-¿física?... no sé nada, en todos estos años nunca he elegido ese diferenciado-decía Harry rascándose la cabeza

-yo puedo ayudarle-decía nale desde atrás

-¿puedes?... la verdad no sé nada de física-

-claro, que traiga su cuaderno y lo hacemos aquí, así aprovechas a hacer tus deberes de matemáticas, falta poco para la prueba

-está bien… mama-decía Harry con un notable desanimo por parte de tener que hacer ejercicios de matemáticas, Jessica iba a buscar su cuaderno

Durante la media hora los tres se enfrascaron en realizar sus deberes escolares, nale ayudaba tanto a Jessica como a Harry

-bueno me tengo que ir-decía nale levantándose y tomando su boso para dirigirse hacia la puerta

-gracias por ayudarme nale-decía Jessica

-de nada-rápidamente le daba una mirada a Harry

-nos vemos mañana-se despedían ambos

-otro día mas... que se fue-decía nale estirándose en donde en una mirada rápida visualizo el computador, pronto su curiosidad pudo mas haciendo que se sentara para ver el estado de su capitulo

-no puedo creerlo-la barra que indicaba el número de visitas se había disparado la cual era el doble que del primer capítulo, pero lo que más ilumino su rostro de felicidad

-do reviews-rápidamente con un click vio ambos reviews en donde afortunadamente habían sido positivos

-"quías pueda lograrlo-apago el computador para dirigirse a dormir

-"es... interesante-Penélope se encontraba leyendo en el computador en donde en un pequeño cuaderno anotaba lo que más destacaba del texto

-"con esto tendré una gran ventaja "-pensaba Penélope quien seguía leyendo en una habitación totalmente a oscuras

_**Muchas gracias por leer**_

23/11- capitulo final


	4. T1:madurar

_**Capitulo 4: madurar**_

_**Narrador protagonista: Penélope**_

Me encontraba transitando hacia la sala, hoy era día de diferenciados lo que significaba que el curso se dividía en dos en donde nos tocaba una sala distinta, yo estaba en diferenciado de física junto con mi grupo, mientras que los otros estaban en diferenciado de historia, tenía un pequeño plan, pero lamentablemente aunque acierte no me dirá nada concreto, pero como me había dicho antes es mejor a no hacer nada, sin contar que es lo único que se me ocurrió

-buenos días alumnos-nos saludaba la profesora cuando ingresábamos a la sala, obviamente le devolvíamos el saludo, cada uno se fue a sus asientos, observe como nale se dirigía a su asiento, rápidamente me acerque a él sin que se vea tan sospechoso para accionar mi plan

-nale-lo llamaba, estábamos a medio camino de su asiento, el se voltea

-hola Penélope, ¿pudiste hacerlo?-me preguntaba, nale es bastante fácil de deducir en su próximo movimiento, sabía que empezarías la conversación con eso

-algo así, pero no estoy seguro si los valores son correctos, ¿puedo compararlos con los tuyos?-me adelante, debía hacer que llegara a su mesa, lo bueno es que lo que acabo de hacer elimina gran parte de la probabilidad de que yo sea sospechosa

-de acuerdo-nale me seguía, reduje mi velocidad, ya no era necesario porque ambos íbamos a su puesto, me esforcé lo más posible en que yo mirara en otro lado para lanzar la mochila de la forma más natural posible, me asegure de que tapara esa parte de la mesa. Nale buscaba entre su mochila el cuaderno en donde lo sacaba y podía observar cálculos bastantes simples

-me dio… 2300j la primera-me decía señalándome con el dedo la parte de la ecuación que ocupo, era el momento

-déjame sacar mi cuaderno-le decía para sacar la mochila de esa parte de la mesa, en ese momento me encargue de sacar mi cuaderno, sin embargo mantenía mi atención en nale

-me dijiste 2500j, ¿cierto?-preguntaba, nale se demoro unos segundos

-si… 2500j-me decía, esbocé una sonrisa, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que se demoro y que me daba una respuesta distinta a la que me dio hace unos minutos me da a entender que le sorprendió el dibujo que está en la parte de tu mesa, ayer había dibujado el collar del elemento de la armonía de rainbow dash, ahora porque elegí ese dibujo, primero era el dibujo menos femenino de los seis elementos, mariposa… demasiado femenino, que decir sobre la tiara, si había la probabilidad de que no conocieras la serie el dibujo no debería molestarte, es mas es solo un rayo con un rectángulo, el hecho de que me haya dado una respuesta errónea es que le sorprende mucho que ese dibujo este ahí, ese era otro función de haber puesto esa imagen en la sala, todos los bronys están alerta, cualquier imagen del mismo tipo los confundirá, me pregunto que estará pensando ahora

-no era… ¿2300j?-le recriminaba, mostraba una expresión de confusión junto con un tono dulce, nale tenia la mirada hacia abajo, rápidamente la dirigió hacia el cuaderno

-no, son… 2300j, me equivoque-me fije que no alzaba la vista, como si tuviera que enfocarse bien en el dibujo, otra razón por la que lo dibuje pequeño, si tiene mucha curiosidad por saber de verdad que es el elemento de dash tendrá que ver la mesa muchas veces

-lo tengo correcto, muchas gracias nale-me marchaba, volvía a mi asiento que estaba más atrás, ahora creía más que nale era un brony, sin embargo no era muy certero la prueba.

Habían pasado varias días desde que hice esa prueba, no he hecho más pruebas de ese tipo, ahora le estoy haciendo preguntas de temas variados en donde dependiendo de su respuesta me baso si es un brony o no.

Han pasado varios días con este sistema, todo indica que es un brony, pero nuevamente este tipo de sistemas no son 100% precisos, rebeca me había pedido pruebas, perfectamente podría inculparlo… pero no sé, tendría problemas con rebeca si al final el brony es otro, aun me pregunto porque estará buscando un brony, mi lápiz dejaba de escribir, ahora tenía otra excusa para ir a ver qué estaba haciendo, me levanto para ir para allá en donde me encuentro a nale dibujando, estaba dibujando a goku ssj volando en el cielo con aura y todo, era un dibujo bastante bonito

-que bonito dibujo-nale me observaba

-gracias, me gusta dibujar los personajes de dragón ball z-el dibujo era algo extraño, usualmente cuando uno dibuja los personajes de dragón ball z los dibuja con expresiones de enojo, ira, con poses de pelea, batallando o simplemente con la ropa destrozada y con varias heridas, pero el dibujo que hacia nale se veía feliz volando en el cielo, eso me llamo un poco la atención, pronto recordé algo

-¿has sentido el deseo de volar por el cielo?-le preguntaba

-me gustaría, ojala pudiera volar-comencé a razonar, la comunidad brony tan solo tiene dos medios para demostrar cuanto le gusta la serie, por fanart o por fanfiction, por fanart me sería imposible localizarlo, pero… por parte de fanfiction recuerdo que hay un total de aproximadamente 110 historias, los cuales 19 son de mi país Chile, y cuatro son de esta región, volví a ver el dibujo, de las 4 autores solo hay una historia en donde sale una párrafo sobre dragón ball z y el deseo de volar. ¡Espera!… el primer capítulo llamado "problemas" hablaba sobre una escena de formación en donde el protagonista hablaba mal del director y que después debían hacer un examen sobre el discurso del director.

Penélope hacia memoria en donde el primer día de clase había pasado exactamente lo mismo que la historia, todo cuadraba, nale era el escritor de esa historia, pronto se dio cuenta que se veía algo extraña tan solo viendo como dibujaba

-nale ¿tienes un lápiz que me prestes?-nale se detenía en su dibujo para pasarme uno de sus lápices, me dirigí a mi puesto, todo calzaba, sin embargo aun no tenía ninguna prueba, pronto recordé que nale había mejorado y participado más en lenguaje en especial haciendo preguntas como ¿Cuándo se usa el punto seguido y aparte? y otras más.

Escuchaba como un grupo de compañeros comenzaba a gritar y molestar a Carlitos, y todos los días le hacían un especie de bullying a Carlitos, a veces me daba un poco de pena

Han pasado cinco días después, me estoy debatiendo entre simplemente inculparlo, después de todo ante todo lo que ha pasado estoy un 80% de que es un brony, aunque aún me quedan varias semanas antes de que termine este año, o seguir buscando una prueba que lo inculpe, pero… es bastante difícil buscar una prueba sin hacer una confrontación directa, por alguna razón no quiero estar en malas con él, incluso es un chico agradable, sentí como mi corazón latia mas rápido, había encontrado a otra persona igual que yo, yo era una pegasisters, si las circunstancias fueran distintas me habría hecho su amiga, pero si no hago lo que debo el trato que hice con rebeca desaparecerá, tenia un gran conflicto

-bueno clase… mañana habrá prueba de diferenciado de lenguaje-decía el profesor, todos hicieron lo más obvio, dar un grito de pesimismo, yo también me sume, es odioso dar pruebas

-esta prueba es diferente… podrán usar el celular para navegar por internet, la prueba es bastante compleja-abri mis ojos de par en par, sentí como un trueno bañaba todo mi cuerpo y me hacia estremecer, no evite dar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que inteligente soy, incluso me doy hasta miedo, un plan tan perfecto había formulado mi cerebro, es casi imposible no saber si nale es brony o no, esbozaba una sonrisa, mañana sabría la verdad

Es el día, siento una profunda emoción, esa sensación de que se te ocurre un plan tan brillante no tiene comparación, además para este plan fue necesario todo los otros planes pequeños para que este funcionara, quizás es verdad que hice planes demasiados subjetivos y con muy pocas pruebas, pero obtuve algo… que nale tuviera la mínima confianza conmigo, la clase en donde todos estábamos juntos terminaba, ahora estaban los diferenciado, pero antes de eso había un recreo

-nale-lo llamaba, el llevaba su mochila y se dirigía hacia afuera para el recreo

-hola Penélope ¿qué pasa?-me decía con una sonrisa, yo lo miraba fijamente, pero sin que él lo notara

-es que ahora tengo una prueba y se puede ocupar celular, pero mi celular no tiene buena recepción wifi… ¿podrías prestarme el tuyo?-observe como su sonrisa se borraba, incluso se veía levemente incomodo, si no me lo prestaba el plan se iría a la basura, pronto se mostro dudoso en entregarme mi celular, tendrá archivos que son privados o tiene porno/hentai, bueno después de todo es hombre, antes de que el hablara algo comencé a hablar

-podrías prestármelo después del recreo, por favor-decía a modo de suplica, su indecisión se esfumaba, para dar un suspiro

-está bien… te lo presto al terminar el recreo-

-gracias-nale se dirigía hacia afuera, el plan estaba hecho y era imposible que fallara, me quede en mi puesto, tenía una cuartada perfecta, después de todo es verdad, lo utilizaría para la prueba, en un pedazo de papel tenía un nombre que había anotado, ahora solo me quedaba esperar

-ten toma-me decía nale, me pasaba su celular nokia, lo tome con precaución, el me levantaba la mano y se dirigía hacia su diferenciado

-bueno alumnos… buena suerte y que se pueda usar el celular no le asegura el éxito-comencé a usar su celular, primero me fui a la zona de archivos, como era evidente quedaron muy pocas archivos de música y video, de seguro borro mucho porque la capacidad de su tarjeta sd tenia libre el 70%, rápidamente me conecte al wifi para descargar la aplicación que tenia anotado en el pedazo de papel, esta aplicación servía para tener una lista de todo los archivos que se habían eliminado, servía para cuando formateas el celular que aplicaciones y archivos tenia, al instalarlo lo puse en marcha, se demoraba unos minutos, mientras tanto comencé a contestar el examen, obviamente para agilizar las cosas ya había estudiado este libro de lectura por lo que no me era tan necesario utilizar el celular.

Me doy cuenta que utilizar el celular no era algo tan tonto, aquí hay varias preguntas de las cuales se necesitan buscar conceptos en internet, escucho un ruido en donde la aplicación finalmente había terminado, siento una gran presión, como si el resultado determinara el futuro, comienzo a mover lentamente mi dedo en la pantalla táctil, trago un poco de saliva que había quedado en mi boca para acceder a la lista de aplicaciones y archivos, la aplicación lo único que hace es darme nombres, de ninguna forma puede recuperar los archivos, la lista se extendía en supremacía, para mi suerte esta aplicación posee un filtro en donde coloco los formatos txt, Word , y todo tipos de archivos de video, la lista disminuyo notoriamente, en los videos salían varios acrónimos

-sdpp… fgrr…-decía en voz baja, después habían nombres normales, di una sonrisa, quizás nale no es tan tonto, debería sentirme frustrada… no se por no estoy irritada, pudo preveer una situación como esta, pero aun así me sentía feliz, decidí seguir, mas archivos, ¡Aquí!, observe archivos Word, tenían varios nombres, pero llegue a la prueba irrefutable, había unos archivos llamados y 2viaje del , los cuales son los nombres de los dos capítulos de una historia en internet

Mi sorpresa fue de inmediato, lo había logrado, mis sospechas eran ciertas, me sentía suprema, haber conseguido con pruebas minúsculas dar con un brony, era algo fenomenal, sin embargo… pronto sentí un vacio, como si todo lo que hubiera hecho se disipara con el viento, admito que fue divertido tener que romperme la cabeza con algún método de sacarle información, tener que acercarme para poder hablar con él, tengo que admitir que es un sujeto bastante difícil, movía el lápiz entre mis manos, había contestado toda la prueba, pero este tema aun quedaba en mi cabeza, ¿qué hago?, moví mi cabeza de lado a lado en negación, ¡no!… debo seguir con lo que me pidió, pronto la imagen de nale se quedaba en mi mente, ¿le tendré afecto?, mis ojos se quedaron fijos en la prueba, algunos momentos que habíamos pasado los dos comenzaban a surgir en mi memoria, es cierto que ahora somos un poco mas unidos, sin querer se formaba una sonrisa, me divertía esos momentos, si le digo a rebeca se que nale pasara un mal momento, creo que el final no va a cambiar

-¿cómo te fue?-nale se acercaba, los diferenciados habían terminado, me mostré feliz y enérgica

-me fue bien… ten toma, muchas gracias por el celular-le contestaba enérgicamente, de mi bolsillo sacaba el celular, obviamente eliminando toda prueba de que había utilizado la aplicación

-de nada, me alegro de que te haya servido-él se alejaba hacia su mesa, era extraño, ahora que sabía que tenía ese fetiche por ver ponis lo empezaría a ver de una forma mas perturbante, como si estuviera viendo a un rarito, me quede observándolo un poco más, otra sonrisa se formaba

-ahora confió mas en ti y ahora eres más interesante-decía en voz baja para dirigirme a mi asiento, usualmente si quiero hablar con rebeca o ella a mi solo lo hacíamos los lunes o los viernes para no levantar sospechas.

Finalmente el día había llegado… el día escolar había llegado a su fin, me encontraba bajo un árbol acomodándome mis lentes, mis ojos buscaban entre la gente por si rebeca había salido, la seriedad había tomado posesión de mi, con rebeca bajar la guardia significa la derrota total, después de varios minutos, logre ver a nale con Harry quienes de seguro se dirigían hacia sus casa, los seguí con la mirada, para luego cerrar los ojos y seguir con mis pensamientos, escuche las voces hilarantes y altaneras de Rebeca y su grupo, de inmediato ella noto que estaba en el árbol, sin siquiera mirar sabia lo que estaba pasando, rebeca como de costumbre se despedía de sus amigas con alguna excusa y tomaba un camino diferente, debería ofenderme que ella no quiera que nadie se entere de que siquiera hablamos, pero por mi parte me es mejor, así evito algún problemas con sus amigas, cuando ella toma suficiente ventaja comienzo a seguir su camino, el sol estaba en su punto más alto, por lo cual sentía una gran calor

-deduzco que lo conseguiste-había llegado donde rebeca, en un lugar bastante desolado, mis ojos se volvían fríos y directos, los de ella no eran más bondadosos

-toma-le entregaba una foto, rebeca la observaba sin expresión alguna

-así que fue él, el que hizo esa maldita broma-decía en voz alta rebeca observando la imagen, ¿broma?, así que todo esto era por una broma que le hicieron a rebeca, no evite sentirme feliz

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Era otro día en el colegio, después de la formación se encontraban transitando hacia la sala, ambos sabían lo que se avecinaba por lo cual no pudieron evitar sentirse mal durante el trayecto

-pero si es el rarito que le gusta los ponis y unicornios-decía un compañero quien estaba con varios compañeros quienes miraban hacia donde estaba Harry y nale, nale no evito tensarse, estaba viendo su pesadilla en acción, sus miradas deseosas de molestar, argumentos que es imposible negarlos ante las pruebas, la humillación enfrente de tanta gente, nale cerró los ojos y sintió como sudor frio se formaba en su cuerpo, pronto el grupo de compañeros se acercaban hacia ellos.

Harry se alejaba para ir hacia su puesto, nale daba una mirada en señal de impotencia, finalmente nale hizo lo mismo

-Carlitos yegua poni-decía el más grande para molestarlo

-así que te gustan los traseros con dibujitos-decía otro, pronto Carlitos recibió una lluvia de comentarios de la misma magnitud, enfrente de todos

-es mentira-intentaba decir Carlitos en su defensa, aunque le era difícil por el abrazo que tenía el más grande y fuerte sobre su cuello

-no lo niegues carligaso... vimos la foto-todo el curso estaba inmerso en su mundo, no era la primera vez que molestaban a Carlitos y que viera una serie para niñas tampoco hacía que la demás gente le diera mas atención de la primera, nale observaba como seguían molestando a Carlitos, estaba viendo al frente suyo a su peor pesadilla, sintió como Harry pe tocaba el hombro para hacer una señal de negación con su cara para que nale no hiciera nada

-esa rebeca es la mujer más bastarda y desgraciada que existe-susurraba por lo bajo nale en el único lugar del colegio que carecía de gente, Harry estaba hay escuchando todos los insultos que escuchaba por parte de nale

-¿no podemos hacerlo nuestro amigo y ayudarlo?-preguntaba nale a Harry

-no porque si es mentira que es un brony nos delataría para sacarse ese rumor de él-ante ese argumento de su amigo desistió

-me pregunto si ¿será verdad o no?-Harry seguía viendo como a nale le afectaba todo eso

-no lo creo y aunque suene un poco cruel... nos hemos salvado-Harry daba una mirada fría

-supongo que tienes razón, pero me es muy triste que hayan inculpado a alguien quien no tenía nada que ver-comentaba nale aun triste, en el veía su pesadilla, su mayor temor el cual técnicamente debería estarlo viviendo él y Harry, Penélope quien estaba algo lejos logro divisar que tanto Harry como nale estaban en una zona bastante alejada, ella retorno a su libro

-"lo siento Carlitos, pero no pude inculpar a nale, necesitaba otro chivo expiatorio… además que es otra burla mas a tu persona"-pensaba Penélope mientras volvía a su libro, recordaba como antes había sacado una foto de Carlitos quien en clase estaba resolviendo un ejercicio de matemáticas, ella había sacado la foto con su celular en donde con photoshop había modificado la foto colocando el dibujo de un poni y cambiando algunos estándares de la foto, rebeca ni se dio cuenta

-Carlitos ten cuidado si comes eso podrías vomitar ponis de colores y duendes-decía uno burlándose de Carlitos, Penélope estaba cerca, se sentía un poco mal

-"nada personal… eras tú o era nale, o por defecto yo"-Penélope volvía a su libro, de repente vio unos pies que estaban cerca suyo, Penélope sentía una profunda molestia, no le gustaba que la observaran cuando estaba leyendo, levanto la vista

-¿que lees?-Penélope se sorprendí, nale estaba al frente observando un poco el libro

-es… Harry Potter-decía entrecortadamente presa de la impresión

-en serio, a mí también me gusta esos libros-

-aunque de seguro prefieres las películas ¿o no?-preguntaba Penélope, rápidamente recibió la negativa de nale

-no, prefiero el libro, se lo imagina mejor en la cabeza… mejor te dejo tranquila para que puedas leer mejor-nale se marchaba, Penélope dejo de sentir esa culpa por inculpar a alguien inocente

-"no me arrepiento de lo que hice"-Penélope volvía a su lectura

_**Narrador protagonista**_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos a la semana final del semestre, es increíble lo rápido que paso, referente al tema de los bronys, cuando inculparon a Carlitos ya no hubo más de ese tipo de cosas como la imagen que colocaron al principio ni nada de eso, todo se había vuelto sumamente tranquilo, en cuanto a Carlitos, debido a que ese rumor llego a los profesores lo obligaron a tener citas con la orientadora, aun siento mucha pena por Carlitos, pero a la vez un poco de alegría de que todo haya terminado, definitivamente los humanos somos así, aun que intento ser una buena persona, este tipo de emociones me hacen sentir que la humanidad no tiene mucho futuro, la serie me ha traído grandes alegrías durante todo este semestre, mi actitud y comportamiento se han vuelto muy estables, pero a la vez al ver la serie es como sentir una patada en la cara diciéndome, "ustedes nunca lograran llegar a esto, ríndanse… su mundo siempre será así", pero como todo principio tiene un final, my little pony llego a su fin, incluso la vimos yo y Harry en mi cuarto, aprovechando que mis padres no estaban, fue un día muy divertido aunque ese episodio no parecía ser un capítulo final, se dice por internet que habrá una segunda temporada, rezo por eso, en cuanto a mi historia he tenido seis reviews y muchas visitas, ayer he subido el tercer capítulo, debo mejorar mis falencias de tiempo, pero lamentablemente el colegio me absorbe demasiado, no sé como Harry logra hacer capítulos tan rápido, el me dice que es la experiencia, estos últimos días como son costumbre no hacemos nada, no hay clases y la mayoría simplemente conversa o juega, lo peor es que esto me juega en contra, al no tener mi cabeza ocupada en algo el saber cómo le va a mi episodio retorna reiteradas veces a mi cabeza

-vamos a recreo-me decía Harry, sin darme cuenta ya habían tocado, ambos salimos

-Harry voy a la biblioteca a leer algo-Harry se sorprendió, me miraba con cara de "¿qué mierda haces?"

-como vas a leer… es el penúltimo día, aprovecha el no hacer nada-me decía con voz de profesor

-me aburre no hacer nada-además el wifi llega más fuerte en la biblioteca

-está bien, iré a jugar un rato football-Harry se marchaba a la cancha, aproveche a ir a la biblioteca como me lo esperaba estaba vacio

-hola-saludaba al anciano que estaba encargado de la biblioteca

-buenas mijo-me decía con su voz de anciano, me fue a la parte más apartada, me senté y saque mi celular, le di una mirada rápida a la caja que nos proveía de wifi, en mi celular quería acceder a mi cuenta, sin embargo solo se podía acceder con la cuenta google a la cual estaba asociada, estaba obligado a conectarme de mi cuenta, tenía dos posibilidades: abrir mi navegador teclear mi gmail directamente a fanfiction o abrir el gmail directamente de mi celular y se redirigía directamente a fanfiction, preferí la segunda porque con la primera no podría ver mis mensajes.

Primero cerré sesión en mi cuenta la cual es mi cuenta de google play la cual tenía todos mis datos y coloque la que ocupaba para asuntos de my Little pony, comencé a buscar mensajes en mi bandeja de entrada en donde encontré que alguien estaba siguiendo mi historia y que había dejado un reviews, me sentí feliz, rápidamente la re direccione a mi cuenta de fanfiction en donde comencé a ver el estado de mi serie.

El recreo había terminado, lo que había hecho me había dejado feliz, me dirigí a mi sala para seguir con las clases en donde literalmente no hacíamos nada

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Penélope cansada lanzaba su bolso a la cama, en donde a la vez ella también se lanzaba a la cama cuidando de no dañar sus lentes

-mañana ultimo día para unas merecidas vacaciones-ella se dirigía al baño en donde abría la llave, con sus manos se aseguraba de acumular al agua para luego llevárselo a la cara para refrescarse

-¿porque estos días hace tanta calor?-volvía a su habitación en donde comenzó a sacarse su uniforme, empezaba con la polera y después con la falda para luego colocarse su habitual ropa que utilizaba en la casa, la cual era una polera y un mini shorts

-debería descansar un rato-se decía a sí mismo en donde se aseguraba de sacar su mochila y dejarla en el suelo, para nuevamente lanzarse en la cama, su cabello tapaba levemente su cara, en donde lo movilizo con su mano, se sacaba los lentes para intentar dormir un rato.

Los minutos pasaban, nuevamente en su mente se llenaban de ideas, pensamientos, recuerdos, primero se movía hacia la derecha en busca de el contacto de su piel con la frazada de la cama buscando que calmara su calor corporal, cuando sintió que ya no estaba frio se movió hacia el lado izquierdo buscando lo mismo, tanto el calor como que su cerebro no cesaba de pensar hacían imposible la posibilidad de dormir

-creo que tendré que hacer algo para matar el tiempo-Penélope se levantaba para dirigirse hacia la computadora, pensó que podría matar el tiempo leyendo algún fanfic, cuando deseaba leer no ingresaba a su cuenta

-nale subió otro capítulo-con prontitud daba un click en su historia para luego dirigirse al capítulo 3 y comenzar a leerlo

-ha mejorado… pero sigue siendo una historia que no vale la pena, incluso dejando una incógnita-observo que el capitulo tenía dos reviews, por curiosidad vi los comentarios.

La cara de Penélope era indescriptible, el último reviews la había tomado por sorpresa, ese comentario la había dejado algo perturbado durante todo el día.

-¿que… demonios?-decía expectante Harry, quien también había visto el último comentario, miraba hacia el suelo, sabía que en mañana debía apoyar a nale mas que nunca.

El último día había llegado, Harry se encargo de llegar bastante temprano, se colocaba en una zona bastante alejada, mantenía su mirada en la calle por si veía pasar a su amigo, los minutos pasaban mientras observaba como llegaban la demás gente

-"hay esta"-Harry se dirigió a la calle en donde vio como nale iba caminando lentamente, Harry rápidamente lo intercepto

-nale-Harry vio su rostro deprimido, sus ojos miraban el suelo

-hola Harry-decía sin ánimo y siguió el camino, Harry rápidamente lo alcanzo

-vi… ese comentario-nale hacia una pequeña mueca, Harry espero a que dijera algo

-me rindo-Harry se sorprendió de sobremanera, Harry con la mano le indico otro camino, nale sabía que quería hablar con todos los términos y sabiendo nale que no lo dejaría tranquilo no se negó y ambos salieron del camino hacia el colegio para ir a otro lugar en donde no había nadie

-rendirte… no es que querías llegar a ser el escritor mas famoso-le recriminaba Harry, nale intentaba contenerse, no quería desquitarse con Harry

-sí, pero es imposible… además me aburrí de tener todo este tipo de problemas por ese… estúpido sueño-nale miraba hacia los lados, cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie

-que no te de miedo… es imposible que sepan tu identidad, vas a dejar tu sueño solo por una amenaza como esa-le susurraba Harry en voz baja

-estuve… estuve a un centímetros de que me descubrieran… si no hubiera cerrado sesión con mi correo de google play ya habrían sabido mi nombre… solo por seguir un estúpido sueño en donde aunque lo logre jamás podre llevarlo con orgullo… además… admítelo, soy un asco como escritor-la voz de nale sonaba firme y fría

-estas empezando… no esperes que la primera vez te salga como toda un profesional, este proyecto necesita de perseverancia y experiencia… si te rindes nunca mejoraras-Harry intentaba hacerle entrar en razón

-¿y después?… aunque lo logre ¿que pasara después?… gaste varias horas de mi vida haciendo un trabajo inútil del cual jamás podre decirlo-Harry se quedo en silencio

-de que sirve ese sueño si cuando lo alcance jamás sabrán que soy yo… además… ¿por qué demonios hay tanta gente que quiere vernos destruidos?-Harry solo bajaba la cabeza, no podía hacer nada

-lo único que importa de un sueño, es que te haga feliz-decía Harry intentando cambiar la visión de nale

-ahora que lo pienso la serie ya termino… no crees que es hora de crecer y dejar de ver ese tipo de cosas-nale se marchaba hacia el colegio, Harry quedo un rato en el mismo lugar, su mirada aun se mantenía en el suelo

-_**se que eres un alumno del colegio sdp, entraste a la red wifi en un recreo revisando esta historia, se cuál es tu historia y correo, esto es una advertencia… si sigues con esto divulgare tu nombre, lo hago por tu bien… es una serie demoniaca que se adueña de tu alma**_-Harry recordaba parte del comentario mientras volvía al colegio, sus pasos eran lentos, no quería cruzarse con nale en esos momentos

-lo hago por tu bien… es una serie demoniaca que se adueña de tu alma-pensaba Harry en el ultimo fragmento

-"a que se referirá con eso… por donde lo mires es una serie infantil, ¿porque dirá que es demoníaca?, y ¿porque dirá que se adueña de tu alma?-tanto nale como Harry llegaban al colegio, el día era bastante corto por lo que todos salieron felices y contentos hacia sus casa sabiendo que tenían dos semanas de vacaciones

-vamos a ver una película el domingo-decía una de las amigas a rebeca, rebeca iba a contestar hasta que se dio cuenta que la chica de lentes estaba esperándolo en el árbol

-de acuerdo, ahora me tengo que ir, chao amiguis-entre las amigas se despedían con un beso en la mejilla, rebeca se fue por un camino distinto, con prontitud Penélope también se dirigió

-"porque querrá hablar conmigo… es extraño"-pensaba rebeca mirando de reojo hacia atrás en donde observo como Penélope estaba a lo lejos la cual se acercaba

-se puede saber ¿de qué quieres hablar pequeña Penélope?-hablaba rebeca, Penélope pensaba muy bien cómo abordar el tema

-tengo curiosidad… ¿porque me pediste que buscara un brony?-preguntaba Penélope, rebeca se mantenía con la misma mueca de superioridad

-se puede saber, ¿por qué esa curiosidad ahora?-recriminaba rebeca

-"no creo que haya sido ella… pero si no es ella… ¿entonces quien?-pensaba Penélope

-por lo de Carlitos... le destruiste la vida, pero quiero saber ¿que hizo para merecer eso?-

-supongo que puedo decírtelo… el hizo una broma de muy mal gusto, por eso-

-entonces ya te vengaste-Penélope esperaba la respuesta y no sacaba sus ojos del rostro de rebeca

-por supuesto… le destroce la reputación… no me digas que te gusta el chico poni-Penélope se mantuvo inexpresiva

-"la probabilidad de que haya sido rebeca es casi un 8%, y mi sentido común me dice que ella no fue… pero entonces ¿quien fue?… acaso hay otro anti-brony en el colegio"-rebeca rompía el tren de pensamiento de Penélope

-que lastima que tu novio sea tan rarito y mezquino, si solo era eso entonces me marcho-rebeca comenzó a devolverse para irse a su casa

-"por más que lo pienso, no existe nadie más que pueda ser"-Penélope también decidió irse a su casa

Nale llegaba a su casa, sentía un gran pesar, nuevamente la computadora estaba ahí tentándole a entrar, aunque intento resistirse no pudo contenerse y volvió a la pagina, en ese momento había ingresado a su cuenta, ese comentario estaba hay amenazándolo

-como pude ser tan estúpido-alzaba la voz golpeando sus puños en la mesa

-cuando me conecte de seguro alguien registro mi ip, registro la pagina que accedí y mi correo electrónico-decía nuevamente golpeando la mesa

-entonces no es un estudiante… debe ser algún tipo de funcionario del colegio-nale hacia una mueca con su boca

-hacer una confrontación con un funcionario del colegio… un adulto no me traerá una victoria…-apretaba fuertemente sus puños, y cerraba los ojos, pronto recordó todos los momentos en donde molestaban a Carlitos por lo de la serie, Carlitos se había vuelto un chico bastante taimado, nale mantuvo un rostro inexpresivo

-"aunque batalle contra él, un adulto tiene mucha más ventaja que un estudiante"-

-me tiene… acepto mi derrota y mi retiro-nale comenzó a teclear en su computador, accedió a las propiedades de su cuenta en donde salía la opción eliminar cuenta, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el siguiente mensaje

_**Esta seguro, se eliminaran todas sus historias**_

Nale cerró los ojos y con gran voluntad dio click en aceptar

-debo madurar… no puedo seguir viendo este tipo de series-nale se levantaba de la silla, seguía observando la pagina

-la serie termino… mi historia termino, no tengo más motivo para seguir viendo esta página-nale cerraba el navegador de internet y apagaba la computadora, el se lanzaba en la cama y miraba su techo

-¿qué haré estas dos semanas?-esa pregunta se perdió en el vació de su habitación

_**Fin**_

_**Muchas gracias a todo los que leyeron este capricho mío… por respeto a ustedes termines esta historia… algo me dice que hay mucha gente que quiere mi cabeza ahora**_

_**Ps: muchas gracias por los reviews, en serio, me subieron la moral :)**_

_**creo que con este capitulo respondí la gran parte de preguntas que estaba en un reviews**_

_**curiosidad: una curiosidad de esta historia es que originalmente eran nueve capítulos, pero me di cuenta que cada capitulo no llegaba ni a los dos mil palabras, por esa razón me encargue de condensarlos en estos cuatro capítulos, pensé que seria mas cómodo tener capítulos largos, que andar cortando la historia a cada rato :)**_

_**para los que continúan leyendo les dejo un pequeño dialogo**_

_**harry: mas de alguno habrá sido trolleado por mi... (risa de troll)**_

_**nale: ¡que rayos hiciste! para que dices que termino... si aun queda la segunda temporada (harry dejaba de reirse para ver a nale)**_

_**harry: y de que se va a tratar ahora... si ya te rendiste ¿o no? (harry trolleaba a nale)**_

_**nale (cara de enojo): prefiero mantener mi reputación intacto antes que arriesgarme a que me delaten, ademas que me haya rendido no quiere decir que mi vida termina, "recordar nunca hacerme amigo de un troll"**_

_**harry: yo quería ver una escena tuya con penelope, que curioso que se comenzaran a hacer amigos (harry levantaba las cejas y cambiaba el tono de su voz)**_

_**nale: deja de ser tan troll, ademas apenas nos conocemos (incomodidad)**_

_**harry: jaajjaja tu cara no tiene precio, ademas parece que ella es mas lista que tu, pero nunca tan lista como el gran rey troll (comienza a tararear la melodía trololololo)**_

_**nale: un día veras como todas tus bromas se devolverán multiplicadas por 10, ya lo veras**_

_**harry: bromeas, dudo que pase en la segunda temporada (risa troll hasta que se marchen)**_

_**nale: no se pierdan la segunda temporada, veré como hacerle frente a esta **_**_situación_**

_**pronto segunda temporada...**_

_**eso es todo**_

_**muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos capacito a finales de diciembre :)**_


End file.
